Trying Hard
by A Damsel In Distress
Summary: Updated. Afterbreakingdawn. Jacob wants to reunites with Sam's pack until things cool off. The pack finds it hard to believe that Leah's trying to cooperate and fit in. With an on coming storm and Leah's runaway...she's bound to get hurt. Who will care?
1. Ouch

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Saying it once and not ever again. First Twilight story. Be nice please?  
**

**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxo**

Out of everything that's happened in the past week, with the bloodsucker meeting and everything, Sam still has all of us meeting up together for nightly patrols. For once I understand why…just in case there's anyone still snooping around but there's a low chance that would happen.

Jacob had told me and Seth to stick with Sam's pack for a couple of weeks just until things relaxed a bit. He said he would stay too…I wonder how that's gonna work out.

I was in a great mood when I joined Jacobs pack but what does he do? He just throws me right back to the sharks. Like I wasn't already drowning. I think I would have rather slept in the bloodsuckers house then to be ruled by Sam again.

Stupid Jacob. He knew better. He even understood why I joined his pack. How could he just join back up with Sam again? For a couple of weeks? In the time being they'll probably make up and be the best little buddies again.

Where does that leave me? Stuck in hell for the rest of my life.

_Aww come on Leah, it's not that bad._ Embry thought.

_Just shut up and keep your thoughts to yourself. _I growled.

_Ease up Leah. _Sam told me. Why don't you just sell me to the leeches too?

_Wish we could, cuz if I could…well it's better if you didn't know. _ Paul said. This time I turned my head from Sam to Paul and took my time to growl at him. While he pictured selling me to leeches I pictured myself snapping his head off and then marking my territory.

I chuckled to myself but what made me stop was Jacob's little thought in the back of his head.

_And here I thought that Leah was starting to change. _

Guilt immediately washed over and my stupid wolf form let out a whine. I didn't want to be annoying or bitter towards Jacob or Seth. We were the best pack before we reunited. I backed off of Paul and decided that the ground interested me more.

Now Jacob feels sorry for me. He knows I deserved it though because like he said before…I usually bring this crap onto myself.

_Damn straight. _ Paul thought again.

A couple of pairs of eyes turned towards me waiting to see my reaction but I had none so Sam continued with his meeting. He would have anyway even if I did say something. Whatever.

The one thing I don't understand is that we have fifteen other werewolves out here…or _"Shape shifters"_ as the royal leeches called it…and Sam plans on sending me, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Brady out to the woods for patrol. I wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't raining so freaking hard.

I can deal with it though. I need my space and some fresh air away from the other mutts.

_Leah, the world doesn't revolve around you. _My brother told me. A couple of the others laughed at this remarked. I backed up a couple more steps keeping my head low. Getting dissed by Seth was probably one of the worst feelings in the world.

_I'm sorry…_and I meant it too. I should really learn how to keep my mouth shut…or my thoughts.

_You got that right. _Paul again. Why?

_Knock it off Paul. She already apologized. _Wow he actually stood up for me.

_Don't get use to it. _Jake said, and there goes my hope. Comes and goes.

_She's not really sorry, we all know it. _Paul stated and it was true. Everyone was thinking the same thing except for Seth, Jake, Quil, and Embry. Some of them expected me to snap off Paul's head right then and there but I guess I deserve this after so many times I dissed them. If this make it even then let him do his worst.

_Not even close to even…_

_Stop it Paul. Back to the matter at hand…everyone is to head back home now except for the patrollers. _

And with that the group broke apart. I was the first run off. I headed towards the direction I was ordered too and started sniffing out the area.

My head started to feel a lot lighter after everyone phased to their human forms. And unfortunately I was still the only girlie-wolf out of the bunch.

I continued to sprint down course finding only one scent that belonged to one of the leeches? It was Emmet's...I think he forgot where the border line is. It smelled like he'd been here two or three days ago and I'm not going to fret about it. I was too tired, and it wasn't worth the trip to go over and bite his ass.

_That's because you know he would kick your ass. _Embry thought imagining the scene.

I felt Quil and Brady wince. _Ha Ha like he could ever catch me._

_You never know. _I rolled my eyes at him and he probably felt it but I don't care.

After two hours of running around in circles, Jacob finally called us in. It was hailing now along with the rain. The wind made it even worse when all of the pieces of ice started getting into my eyes. I'd bet it would hurt more if I was just a normal human.

Through Brady's eyes I saw that the power had gone off in La Plush right before he phased. I was a good five minutes away still, the last one in like always but thats only because I have more area to cover.

_Hurry up Leah _Quil said before he phased right along with Embry.

_Oh gee, like I wasn't the fastest one here or anything._

Jacob chuckled at the thought but sat near the edge of the forest waiting for me. _How nice_

_I couldn't just leave you out here. You would probably get lost or something and I'm not in the mood for finding you. _

_Just phase already, I'm almost there. If you wouldn't come find me if I was lost then you shouldn't have to wait for me._

Ha ha, I already made him feel sorry. Again.

_I am sorry Leah. You know I didn't mean it. _Jacob's been extremely nice to me ever since he'd imprinted on the infant.

_Don't you ever call Nessie that again. _Jacob growled.

_Jacob? I have a question for you. If Nessie and I were both drowning in the ocean and you were the only one to save us...who would you save if you had to make a choice?_

Jake was taken aback by the question and he tried to imagine both of us drowning. Again, how sweet.

_Honestly I think we would all end up dead 'cuz I would try and save both of you no matter what. _It wasn't all that of an honest answer because I searched through his thoughts and I found that he would actually pull the infant out of the water first hoping my werewolf instincts would save me.

_Oh come on Leah. What kind of question is that anyways? _

_I don't know I was just wondering. Just go and phase Jake. I don't need you._

_Fine. Meet us inside of Emily's house. I heard she made dinner before the power went out. Later_

And with that he phased. I was almost there and I didn't need a babysitter to walk me over to the house. I really hope that only a couple of people are at the place because if nine werewolves made the place feel small I wonder what sixteen of them would make it feel like.

I reached the end of the forest and started to phase right before I overheard Paul and Jared talking. I stayed with my wolf form for the super extra hearing sense that was a big plus in life.

"God I still hate her! She's such a bitch! She only talks about her self and only mopes about herself as well. I swear if I was Alpha she would be long gone by now."

"Paul, she's getting better. She's trying hard to keep her temper under control." Jared said.

"There's nothing to get mad about. Sam can't help that he fell in love with Emily. We all now Sam and Leah would be married by now if we weren't werewolves but thats our life and life moves on. She doesn't need to be a bitter harpy all the time, for all I care she can go and fuck off."

"Just let it go man."

"How can you say that? After all the times she's embarrassed you and made you loose your temper. How can you just stick up for her?"

"I would never stick up for her unless it was a pretty damn good reason."

"Well is it?" Paul asked.

"No."

"Exactly. I'm just glad she's not coming with us."

With them? Where?

"Your not gonna invite her? Still? Come on Paul now thats hardly fair. Fifteen of the guys are going but your not gonna let Leah come dirt biking with us? You'll just get her mad again."

"First of all, the key word was guys. Second of all she said I could do my worst. Third of all I hate that bitch and if I can try and help it I'll avoid her for the next coupe of years."

"Whatever it's your funeral."

"She can't even get a scratch on me. Fuck her, I'm starved. You going to Emily's?"

"Ya, I'll come with y-"

I don't know why Jared cut off mid sentence...I was actually interested in this conversation. They both looked over in my general area, their eyes wary.

"Leah" Both of them whispered at the same time. How? I didn't even move.

But I was growling. So thats what gave me away...well there goes my big mouth again. I'm never going to learn to keep it shut. But Paul! I could kill him right now! Totally defenseless! I want to kill him! How dare he talk about me like that and exclude me from these things...I was trying hard! Trying hard to fit in the group again but he just picks up every little wrong detail about me and throws it out there. Its uncalled for.

"Leah..." Jared said again a bit more louder this time. I took a step back never breaking my growl.

"Look Leah," Paul started to say. Oh no! Don't even start with me you two faced bastard! I fucking hate you! You have no right to talk about me like that! Your worse than I am you fucking bitch! Don't even get me started!

Too bad my words were only coming out as barks. This reminded me of cussing Jared out in the forest.

"Leah...just calm down. Before you hurt yourself." Jared tried. That blew me waaay over the edge.

I bent down to get a good leap and took off towards them. Their faces were priceless. Right before I was about to snap Paul's neck, some unbelievingly hard force shoved me out of the way. I few to my left and something else stopped me from flying any farther. I heard a couple of cracks and a huge snap. No doubt it was a tree...and my ribs.

I gasped out in pain but in the wolf form it sounded more like a wheeze. _FUCK! _My mind screamed. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath, and it even hurts to think! Who would dare cross my path?

The heavy thing that was holding me down finally lifted up.

_Leah?! Leah?! Are you okay?_

Do I look okay? I wanted to ask. God it hurts so much! I opened my eyes slowly to see my attacker. Just take one guess.

Jacob Bitchin Black.

_You sound okay to me. _

_Why?! _I tried to breath again but it still hurt too much so I closed my eyes again and tried to concentrate on calming down.

_Leah your ribs...I can feel it. Your head too. _Jake acted like he was surprised he almost killed me.

_I didn't mean to! I swear...you were about kill Paul and I had to stop y-_

Jacob stopped chatting while I let all of my memories repeat itself of what just happened.

_Paul... _He growled and then turned to glare at him. _You son of a bitch!_

He turned back to me all worried and anxious. _Leah I'm sorry. He did deserve something. I wouldn't have--If you--_

_Dammit Leah you need help! You need to phase back! _

_No...remember when you got crunch by that one bloodsucker? And you didn't- _I broke off trying to catch some oxygen-_ want to phase back because you knew it would hurt even more? Well thats how I'm feel-_

I gasped out in pain again.

_Leah!! _He phased back to a human and by the time I'd open my eyes again, he'd already had his shorts on and giving directions to Jared.

I remembered Paul didn't want me here. More than half of them didn't. I need to go. I need a break for crying out loud!

I pushed hard to get myself up. I nearly collapsed when I finally stood up straight but I had to run now. This is too much for me. I took a deep breath and dashed off away from everyone ignoring the pain that was dabbing at my side and in my head. I ignored the hard rain blowing, stinging my face, and I ignored my dry throat.

The last thing I ignored was three courses of speech yelling the same thing. "LEAH!!"

I was really starting to hate that name.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxxooxoxxooxoxoxo**

**Plz review! I don't know how many people read Leah stories! It'll get better later but I have to put the basics in first.**

**Mikeysgurl916--soon to change.**


	2. Help

I ran forever it felt like. I ran past the beach nearly tripping over a log and I ran all the way to the diving spot on the top of the cliff. My breath had become short little gaps as time went by and my ribs were killing me. I think I broke three- No wait, Jacob broke three of them. The cut in my head had already healed but my headache didn't. My ribs were healing too--only the wrong way.

_Leah stop! _Jacob told me. He was a mile or two behind. I should've known better than to think I can get some alone time as a wolf.

_Leave me alone Jacob._

_Then come back._

_No frickin' way, I didn't bug you when you got pissy and left. _

_Leah, there's no way you'd survive out there for months. You can't even stand eating raw! So stop being so ridiculous and get your ass back here now. _

_No._

_Leah cut the cra-_

_Why don't you make me?! You have the power right Bruce Almighty?! Just go back to the lochness monster._

I don't need him he's just getting in my way. If he's going to be spending more time with the infant than the pack then why keep us? Why not make us go back? This pack was the best before that thing came along.

Jacob ignored my thoughts as he came to a stop.

_Knock it off Leah. Paul will get what he deserves but there's no reason to bring Nessie into this. _

I do feel bad about treating Jacob this way but he's kind of like a traitor to me. After he wants to kill that thing he decides to marry it. Ugh! I thought we were on the same page. I ran far enough so that I can phase and get away from him for the time being. If I kept running I'd probably end up collapsing and if I stay here…Jacob will find me by my stupid scent.

I collapsed anyway with pain flowing through every vein.

_Leah come back._

He sounded like Sam.

_Alright then, I guess I'll just have to drag you back._

I'm surprised he didn't go into Alpha mode but he did start he's sprint again, faster than ever.

That's when I decided it was time to phase. With a piercing howl to a high pitched scream, I transformed. I could hear Jacob's howl for me.

Fuck! It hurts so much! I clenched my side where I could feel the bones bent wrongly. I laid still for as long as I could. The rain felt good against my extremely uncharacteristically warm body. But it wasn't good for my throat. It was already sore and I had a couple of hard coughs here and there.

I only brought a large T-shirt and struggled to put that on carefully. The ocean wasn't too far from here…I could make it. Just to feel the hard wind and watch the black wave's crash. I could almost see the cliff from the trees anyway.

I pushed myself up through shaky arms, gripping a tree to help me stand right. There was an uncomfortable pain every time my skin moved against the broken bones.

Whatever though. Move now, cry later. When I got the cliff I was already out of breath. For crying out loud! I practically crawled there!

I laid on my side watching the rain hit the ocean. I'd never jump into an ocean at night…unless it was a dare. Let alone, I wouldn't jump in there by myself even if it was daytime. At one time one suicide thought came to me quickly but left just as fast.

Even when Sam left, sure I cried my fucking heart out but I never did anything beyond my limits.

I heard four paws turn to a pair of legs and then a pair of shorts being pulled on. Guess who it is? It was Quil! What a shocker. Um no. It was all Jacob. If it was Quil, my day would have gone all sunny side up again.

"Leah, your coming home weather you want to or not. I'm not taking 'No' for an answer."

Now that was the first time I heard him go into Alpha mode. Lucky me.

He bent down to pick me up but I protested.

"You're so stubborn I swear." He said as he almost lifted me off the ground.

"It hurts too much. Just give me a minute." I gasped. He put me down again gently. I was ready to come back home. Get on the computer or something.

He let out a long suffering sigh but sat down next to me. Why was he even here? He could be spending time with the Adam's family. At least that's what the leeches reminded me of anyway. Him and his four year old wife. T-R-A-I-T-O-R.

But I forgive him like he forgave me.

"Jacob? I'm sorry I-"

"Jake? Leah?" A new voice interrupted.

I hadn't notice him coming. I would have phased if I wasn't doubling over in pain.

Jacob didn't even give it a second chance. He phased in the next five seconds.

"I'm not dealing with you right now Paul." I whispered but I'm pretty sure he heard me.

Jacob growled at him standing protectively in front of me. I would have said that was kind of him but knowing Jake, the compliment would be shoved right back into my face as an insult.

Jacob is a great guy though. I haven't thought about it much and it's a weird time to think of it but he's always there when someone needs him and he's always there to hear someone's problems even if he doesn't want to. You can talk about anything with him.

"Look Leah. I am sorry. I know your trying to change but sometimes it gets a little out of control. I mean you temper anyways."

"My temper?! What about yours?! Your way worse than me! I can't believe you even said that. You can go talking behind my back but I don't even think about doing that to y-"

I stopped mid sentence trying to catch some oxygen. Every time I took a breath my ribs would rub against one another. Jacob looked at me anxiously.

Paul completely ignored me. Of course he would. "Sam told me to come and apologize and I did. It's not my fault your sucha bitch."

I tried to get up again and successfully did when Jacob helped nudge me up.

"It's not my fault your ugly but you don't see me complaining."

Paul's temper rose again and he started shaking from head to toe. Well you know what they say…when push comes to shove.

"Ruh Row. Scooby dooby doo is about to blow, better watch out Jake." I warned him.

Just a second later Paul was in my face, about to tear it apart, until Jake yanked him by his feet. I took an involuntary step back out of habit forgetting the cliff. My weight was too much for one foot so my other one slipped off as well. My vision of Jacob and Paul slipped out of sight until I found myself watching the jaggy cliff move upward.

I screamed loudly, pushing my hands out to grab something. Anything.

"LEAH!!" Jacob yelled.

My hands scratched all along the cliff until I got hold of a stable rock. With the rain still beating down hard, I couldn't hold on for that much time. I was dangling thirty feet above a big sharp pointy looking rock type thing. Whatever it was, it had no landing point.

Either that would kill me or my pounding headache.

I could hear Jacob's voice yelling my name over and over again. It felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. My ribs were on fire and I was choking on smoke. I searched all around to find something that would get me out of my situation but I got nada.

God damn Paul. This wouldn't have happened if he never showed up. If Sam never sent him.

"LEAH! YOU OKAY?!" Jacob yelled while leaning half way over the cliff.

"Jacob…please help me…" I whimpered. He wouldn't leave me here. Not in a million years.

"Just hold on! I'll meet you there." I was doing my best and I think Jake was waiting for Sam to come or something-No wait. He's crazy! He started to lift him self carefully over the cliff.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled frantically. There was no way he would survive. He'd end up slipping even if he did have his wolf powers.

"Trying to get to you little puppy." I heard him mumble. I let the insult pass. I had more things to worry about.

"Like hell you are! Get your ass back up there and wait for Sam or something…" I said as if he was standing in front of me. I couldn't yell anymore.

"Jacob!" I heard Sam yell. Speak of the devil. "Where is she?!"

I guess Jake climbed back up to the top. "Down there"

I couldn't see what they were doing but the next I knew was that Jacob was coming back down the cliff with a rope attached to him.

"Leah, are you hurt?!" Sam asked worriedly.

I decided not to reply. As Sam would say if he was down here 'Save your breath.'

My eyes were burning, with tears already streaming down. My vision was getting blurry and I was about to slip off the rock I was holding on to.

I gave up.

I let go off the cliff and let my body fall. I didn't meant do it on purpose but I was exhausted. They should have known better than to think I could hold on for that long.

The wind whipped all around me as I fell. When I hit the ocean, it felt like a thousand bees were stinging me at one time.

Water was rushing up into my nose and out of no where two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me upwards.

Once we- assuming Jacob was the crazy one who jumped in- broke the surface, he asked "Leah?! Leah, stay awake okay? I'll be dammed for life if you slip into a coma."

"SAM!" He yelled two seconds later. Really, what would I do without him?

I was barely conscious so I wasn't paying attention to how much time we were in the water or anything, but the next thing I knew was that Sam's arms were the next thing to grab me outta the ocean.

I guess Jacob swam us all the way to shore. I wonder how he managed that.

I was laid gently on the sand, as Jacob looked over me.

"Leah can you hear me?"

Ya Jake, I can hear ya.

"Leah?"

I let out a deep sigh in response.

"Look, I know your not going to like this but Carlisle is the only one who can help." Sam said.

I opened my eyes at once. How could they do that to me? I hate those leeches! Not one of them is gonna touch me!

"N-N-N-No!" I sais through chattering teeth. It was freezing. I haven't been this cold since I was normal.

I coughed roughly and Sam gave Jacob a meaningful glance.

"Jacob, can you take Leah back to Emily's? I have a phone call to make." Sam said with full authority.

"Ya, of course."

No, no, no, no! They were not having that leech take a look at me. I might as well be dead.

Jake picked me up carefully and started a nice slow jog.

"Jacob?" I asked.

He didn't look at me.

"Jacob?" I tried again, but found myself coughing a moment later.

"You shouldn't talk Leah, you should be resting."

"Are you mad?" I whispered.

No response. What was up with that?

"Are you mad at me?"

"No" Came his sharp reply.

"Paul?"

"What did I say about not talking? I meant it Leah."

"I-i-i-i-m g-gonna keep talking u-unless you start." Why is it so cold? It feels like it snowing. It's probably going to start soon.

"Stubborn, again. Fine I'll talk and you just need to shut up. I'm mad at myself. Ya, Paul is a big part the whole situation but it would have never happened if I never listen to you. At the cliff I should of just picked you up and brought you home…"

Or he could of let me just kill Paul.

"Why?" He looked at me confusingly.

"Why do you care about me so much?" I explained.

He hesitated at first but then said, "Because you're my friend Leah. Practically another sister to me. Your part of the pack. My pack, and I-I'm glad you joined." He smiled.

"Oh, and Leah? I'd never leave you behind."

For Nessie, he would…but he doesn't have to know that. I smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you…" I said before drifting off to sleep.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Plz review! Idk how many ppl are reading this! And I don't want this to suck! So plz!**


	3. Recovery

**Discliamer: I own nothing.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I woke up to the smell of…what was it? Sandwiches? I guess so. I smelled the jelly and peanut butter but the bread kind of smelled like…vampire?

I opened my eyes quickly, scanning the dark room that lie ahead of me.

"She's awake." Someone said. I didn't recognize his voice at first. But…

"What's he doing here?" I asked putting as much venom in my voice as I could manage for not having one at least. I sounded like I had a frog in my throat. The smell in the room smelled so bad that even my throat wanted to run from its place.

"Jacob?" I croaked out.

"Ya I'm here." He whispered. He took a couple of steps forward and wiped the hair off of my forehead.

"Why..are they here?" I asked, looking at the stupid leech loving couple with their stupid daughter.

"Reneeseme was worried."

"She doesn't even know me-" I was cut off by my own coughs.

"You need to rest. You've been out for hours."

"Did what's his name-"

"Yes. He did your surgery while you were sleeping."

"So help me Jake, I'll phase right here if they don't leave now."

"But Leah-" Bella tried to start. Who does she think she is? Just because she's one of them, just because her daughter and Jacob imprinted, it doesn't mean she can walk right in like any of this is her business!

"Don't you even dare talk to me." Bitch.

Edward snarled at the thought but if he didn't like it then he can get the fuck out.

"Leah, in your current condition you shouldn't talk right now. Your bones are still trying to heal properly. Any sudden movement can make your situation a whole lot worse." Translation: Shut up and don't infuriate my family.

I'll can do what I want when I want. "You don't get to tell me what to do." I started shaking violently, clenching my teeth, and griping onto the blankets. Like it wasn't already fucking hot in here! I can't stand this smell, the heat, the lights off! I mean I can barely see Jake and he's sitting right in front of me. Most of all I absolutely can't stand bloodsuckers.

"Get out right now!" My voice cracked as I tried to scream weakly at them.

"LEAH DON'T!" Sam shouted. Oh my god everyone I couldn't care less about is here. What a small fucking world.

I could tell they left when they murmured their goodbyes. I calmed down a whole lot when they were gone although my body felt like a thousand pounds and I was sweating like cookies in an oven.

My nose was plugged up so I couldn't breathe through it and the smell of the peanut butter almost made me throw up.

"Get me a wet rag will you Sam? She's burning up again." He said while checking my temperature with his hand.

"Of course." And with that he left.

"Leah? How're you feeling?" I opened my eyes to see Seth's anxious face.

"I feel…sick." I finished lamely. I felt like a little kid who just watched a movie on how chicken nuggets were made.

"Psh, you should with that kind of temperature." Jake mentioned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Three in the morning."

"Oh, I've only been out…for a couple of hours." I whispered, almost falling asleep again. Too much stress in so little time makes me tired.

"You've been out for twenty eight hours straight." Twenty eight hours?! There's no way I could be out for that long!

I opened my eyes to look at Jake again. "So, you mean-"

"Yes, that little incident happened two days ago."

Wow. Time fly's fast when you're dead to the world. Jacob pulled the sheets up to my neck and let out a long suffering sigh.

"You should get some more sleep Leah. Now that we know you can wake up."

"What are you talking about-"

Seth interrupted me this time. "Leah, you had us scared to death. Most of us anyways. You had the highest fever ever and the healing thing wasn't doing much to help you out. You kept talking about Dad…" He made a slip. His voice faltered at the end and his eyes clouded over. What did I say exactly? To upset Seth this much? Or even worse, scare him.

"Seth, what did I say?"

I saw Jacob give Seth a look and that meant he wasn't going to tell me anything.

"But we're glad your okay. Really Leah, don't scare us again okay?" He looked back at me giving a small smile. How could I make him this upset? I just don't fucking get it.

"Seth you should get some sleep too. You're exhausted, staying up for nights and days can't be good for you." Jacob told him while he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You did the same thing!" Seth protested. "I'll live."

"I'm older than you. Go, now." Jake said pointing at the door.

"Alright, alright. Love ya Leah, feel better soon." He waved at me then walked out of the room.

"You're staying?" I asked Jacob. If he hasn't been sleeping in days then he should definitely get some now. I can't believe they spent all night and day just waiting for me to wake up. They really do care. I never thought Jake could care about anyone but himself but he's really changed now.

"Someone has to make sure you stay alive." He said smiling at me. It was a warm smile, a soft one. I like him when he's in a good mood. He's nice to everyone but…why is he being so nice to me now? What have I done for him? I should really give him a lot more respect. As for the other guys…well that's a whole other story.

And as for the spawn devils…"Why did you bring them here? You know I hate them." I told him putting the venom back into my voice.

"It was necessary Leah. You could have been disabled for life, imagine trying to phase with a bad bone." He told me. Still! To know that a dirty fucking blood sucker touched me! The insides of me! I could be infected or something. The bastard. I could have just had a regular doc do it for me.

Besides, you don't need every bone.

Jake sighed deeply again, looking annoyed, yet tired. I am making this harder for him. He probably wishes that I'd just shut up and sleep. Some much for my respect. But I warned him. Sam and Jacob both, I told them not to drag the Adam's family into this. If this was my house, one of them would be dead right now.

"Sam called Carlisle, Edward found out then Bella asked what happened then Nessie got worried slash wanted to see me, Bella didn't think Nessie shouldn't be around you, Edward didn't want them to go but Carlisle thought it was safe and so they all showed up." He took a deep breath and then rubbed his head.

Think happy thoughts Leah, just think happy thoughts. Killing them once and for all…as if Jacob would ever let me. Killing one of them would mean my own death.

"I warned the others not to come but Reneeseme insisted on it." Jacob continued like I wasn't venting to my self in my head or anything.

"Can you turn the light on please?" Forget it. I'm going to argue with him. He would win in the end.

"No, the power's still off from that night. There's a major blizzard outside and Sam told everyone that we shouldn't go outdoors until the sky clears up."

"Anyways, you should be fine by late afternoon. You could probably do a thousand push ups if you wanted to." Jacob said laughing at himself.

"Ya, ya, I'll bitch about everything later. I'm not in the mood." I said and closed my eyes.

"Thank god for that."

He laughed again, making a couple of weak chuckles come out from myself.

"Leah Clearwater laughing? Wait, let me go put this on my calendar."

"Don't push your luck."

"Good night Leah." And with that I dosed off. But right before I fell asleep, someone…or something…kissed me on my cheek. I didn't know if it was Sam… I didn't see him come back in, or maybe it was my mom…but the only other person in that room with me was Jacob. Did he really?

**TwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilight**

This time when I woke up, it was afternoonish. No one was in my room, more or less, Emily's room and I thanked whoever for that. Jacob is right though, I felt better already. There was only the slightest pain but nothing I couldn't handle. I should wait another hour or two but…fuck that I'm starving. Not to mention I got to go to the ladies room plus take a shower.

I got up slowly taking my time with no rush. Jake's lover must be here or I'm going to have to clean my nose out with bleach from the last encounter with the vamps.

After I took my shower, I put on a tank top and some sweats. It was still incredible hot in here for having five foot deep snow outside.

I walked down stairs to see Jacob and the infant on the couch sleeping, Paul lying down in front of the fireplace, Emily making sandwiches again and Sam sitting on the bottom of the stairs. Embry, Quil, Jared, and Seth were outside having a snowball fight.

It felt awkward in the room. It was like someone just died…it certainly smelled like it.

"Please don't tell me that's peanut butter and jelly." I told Emily, walking down the stairs. Four pairs of eyes instantly shot up at me. Paul sat right up, Emily nearly dropped her plate, and Sam stood up as fast as lightning. The devil smiled at me and the angel was still fast asleep.

"Leah!" Emily walked over to the stairs to come greet me. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm hungry."

"Good! I made salami sandwiches and macaroni salad. Come sit down." She said walking away to get a plate for me.

Sam looked at me warily as if I was about to collapse or something. Paul was doing the same.

"Maybe you should go lie back down Leah. You're not looking so good." Sam suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I just need some food is all." Sam…still the warm caring sweet gentle guy…who will never be with me again. Kind of like Jacob…what am I thinking? Jacob? No way, I must be on meds or something.

I took a sit in the kitchen and started gulping down my food. Emily put her hand on my forehead checking for my temperature again.

"You're still burning up a little." How would she know? I'm like seven more degrees hotter than her in Fahrenheit.

"I'm okay." I really just wanted to keep eating.

"Um, Sam we should cancel the plan for today." Emily said looking over at him.

He grabbed a seat next to me and started eating as well.

"Ya I'll call everyone in an hour or so. Leah how are you? You really had us worried and don't lie either."

"I said I'm fine." I said a bit peeved. What do they want me to do? What Jake said? A thousand push ups? "What plans did you have for today?"

"It's nothing really." Emily said.

"Please just tell me."

Emily gave Sam a questioning look and then he looked back at me with those wary eyes again.

"The plows were going to come around five and at six we were going to head into town and pick up all the outfits…for the...erm…"

"The wedding. It's fine I can handle it." I just can't think about it too much and I'll be fine.

"Please don't cancel it. I'll be ready by then."

"What's the harm in waiting another day? Leah you just recovered and there's no need to rush."

"Look, just do it today okay. If not then I'll just go into town myself and you know how it is at night."

"Leah I don't think-"

"Look I can take care of myself okay?"

Sam and Emily exchanged glances but finally agreed.

"Leah you're up!" Jacob said walking sleepily to us with his rodent in his arms.

"Ya, you too."

"You doin' okay?"

I nodded. If I have to say that I'm fine one more time I'm going to chop of somebody's tongue.

"Jake you look like a real dog who hasn't taken a bath in days. Go take one now." I chuckled at that one…Sam actually made me chuckle? I guess he was as curious as I was because he gave me kind of a funny look. I was still shaking a little bit from the presence of that four or five year old monster. I've been wondering though…will that mean that Jacob is going to live forever if his imprint does or what?

I stood up from my chair and rinsed my plates off. "Well, I'm going for a walk. I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Jake said. No way in hell, I can't have the leech coming with me anywhere.

"That's not going to-"

"Leah, please. I need to talk to you. Nessie will stay here." He put her down and then grabbed a coat for me and him.

"Love you Nessie, I'll be back."

"Love you too!" She said with a smile.

We walked out the door and trudged through the snow until we found some high ground to walk on.

"Alright, shoot." I said.

He looked kind of nervous. Like student who has to be in play but is stage fright.

"There's a vampire clan out there somewhere. One of them is looking for you. He said that a short great wolf came and killed his sister and he wants revenge now. We might be headed into a whole other war. I'm sure the Cullen's will help us out to return the favors we did for them. You're not to go out anywhere alone. Especially in the woods. Understood? I've got my eyes on you Leah and don't even think about facing them alone. We fight as a pack understood? If something were to happen to you, that burden will be on my shoulders for as long as I live, so please to mess around. You got it?" He gave a hard cold stare, but underneath his mask I could see the worry in his eyes.

Do I understand? I do remember killing a girl…but she was on our land. Jake even helped me finish her off. She was tracking down Billy or something. But to think that I got a whole clan of leeches after me kind of makes me dangerous. Don't you think?

"Ya, I got it. I'll be careful I promise."

"Sam doesn't know yet but we're planning on telling him. Only our pack knows and breaking the news to his pack tomorrow. For tonight, let's just have have some fun okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

He gave me a one armed sideways hug, holding me tight to him.

Next to my ear he whispered, "Don't worry, we'll protect you," And then he winked at me, letting go.

My life just became a bit more interesting.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sorry I took awhile I was too busy failing chemistry lol**

**Tell me if you like it or how many ppl are still reading this?**

**Mikeysgurl916**


	4. Beautiful

So here I am, sitting down at table in the food court, practically all by myself. I'm wondering how this came to be—but oh wait! I remember! Lil Old' Quil has the stupid idea of bringing dates. What did he think I was made of?! Steel? Hell No.

I mean its bad enough that Sam-

Sam. Him and Emily were getting married next week. I promised myself I wouldn't think about it but as the days go by…it just gets harder. Of course it could have been me, everyone knows it. But Sam, still after breaking my heart…he's still so sweet. He's still the caring, good looking, man that I'll always love. I envy Emily so much! I love her as family, but its like I can just kill her as a friend. She did try to give me Sam back…and he did try to love me back…

It just wasn't meant to happen.

I looked over at the two who were gushing about their wedding. A sad smile crept onto my face and the tears started to build up. Emily and Sam just looked …so happy together. I-I'm glad things worked out for them, really I am.

Sam and I could still be friends if he just didn't love me as Bella loved Jacob. If only him and the others would stop pitying me I would be fine. But looking at Sam is like looking at my future that is never going to happen.

I looked over at Jake and his thing. I still hate it. There's no such thing as half human and half vamp. Its disgusting and unbearable.

Jacob caught my eye and gave me his confused look face. Not like I care if he understands me or not.

"Hey Leah, how's it going?" I must've jumped three feet out of my chair, knocking over my soda as well. The guy almost scared the shit out of me because I'm pretty sure I still have to go to the bathroom.

"EMBRY!"

"Ya, that's my name and don't wear it out." He said acting all smug. The guys behind him were laughing as well.

"You fucki-"

"Hey, hey now. There are children around." For Claire's sake, for Claire's sake, for Claire's sake. I reminded my self.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked standing up from his seat.

"Everything's just fine. Don't come over." Please spare me.

"Hey Leah, I was just wondering, are you gonna get a date for the—um for the….thing…" Embry asked, or somewhat mumbled. It was stupid of him though. Every werewolf in the court had heard us, Sam froze and Jacob stood up immediately, and then walked towards us.

Everyone just seemed to shut up. It was nice…but awkward.

"Embry, I could've sworn we had a whole conversation on this. Leave it alone."

"Aw, Jake, I didn't mean to-"

"I said to leave it alone."

Embry looked down, ashamed to have Jake confront him.

"Come on Leah, you should probably go get your dress now. Emily has been waiting for an hour now." Oh… well she could of said something.

"Ya, right, okay."

I got up and went over to her; it was like she couldn't wait to get out of her seat. Half of her face smiled warmly at me and the ruined half didn't look content at all.

"Are you ready Leah? I found this really nice dress and I thought it might look good on you, so if you wanted, we can go-"

"Ya sure no problem"

I hate dress shopping. In fact I hate all kinds of shopping.

"Do you mind if Kim comes along? I asked her too…but that would mean Quil would have to come too. You know those two, can't separate them for the world."

"Ya, ya, it's fine." Em can talk way too much sometimes but I'm guessing its because she doesn't want to have an awkward conversation. And then Kim was coming along, another bridesmaid who loves shop…and then Quil…they were like the bestest friends on this planet. Em and I use to joke about how they should get married instead of the other way around.

I gave and an inward sigh. Why is it always complicated?

The "love" birds came over and we started our dress shopping trip. And then I wonder, why didn't Emily choose me as her maid of honor? Am I that bad? I mean I was going to choose her if I ever got married. Instead she chose her best friend. But we were like sisters! We still are! What did I-

"Hey Leah, I don't think I can hold the elevator doors for that much longer." Quil said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked over at him to see he was holding the doors for me, since I was the last one out.

"Thanks Quil." He nodded as I walked by him.

"This way Leah!"

I followed Kim into the fancy little dress store.

"Hello, I had a dress reserved for a Leah Clearwater, do you still have it?" Emily asked the clerk.

"Yes, let me go get it from the back."

"Oh Leah! Your just going to love the dress! It'll so bring out your eyes and your skin!" Kim said. Ya the dress of doom…I wonder if it'll kill me when I put it on.

"Ya, right." I so did not want to be here.

"Really Leah, it'll look great on you." Quil told me. Lucky Kim, she gets to hang out with one of the most sweetest guys I know. Quil was even trying to defend me when Sam imprinted.

Him and Seth are so much alike. I'm glad they didn't turn out to be like Paul or Jared.

The clerk came back with the dress in its bag.

"Here you are." He said, giving it to Emily. She then walked over and gave it to me.

"Go ahead and try it on. I think it's your size, but if not I have another one made for you."

"Thanks Em."

I went to the dressing room and slipped out the dress.

Oh. My. God. It was one of the most prettiest dresses I've ever seen in my whole entire life. It was a royal blue tube top dress that had ruffles along the chest piece and it ran all the way to my feet. It wasn't one of those skinny dresses that make my boobs and butt stick out, Emily knew I hated those kinds of things, but it was loose and almost looked wavy.

Emily knew me so well. I wonder how much it cost. Or was this her design? What would the others think? Would Sam like it? Or maybe the other guys at the wedding? I wonder how many dates I can get with this thing.

Haha, listen to me prate about the dress. I laughed silently as I unzipped it. Who cares what others think? I loved it and that's all that mattered.

I slowly put it own, making sure nothing ripped or broke. By the time I was finished Emily had asked how I liked it. I didn't even have words to explain it. It looked amazing on me. Kim was right, Emily was right; this was the dress of every girls dream.

Usually I can't stand this stuff but the dress really took my breath away. It fit perfectly too. It was like the color was making my skin glow or something.

"Leah? Is it that bad? I can return it! We can pick out something that fits your taste more. Is it too fancy? Maybe I should re-design it. I'm sorry Leah! I didn't know what kind of dress you liked, we never really talked about it…if the size is wrong then we can fix it! Or even the color, I can change that to-"

Before I knew it I had swung opened the door and ran into Emily throwing my arms around her. I couldn't thank her enough. Too bad it was meant for my ex-boyfriends wedding.

"Emily, it's perfect. Thank you so much, I wouldn't have had it any other way." I said, letting go of her.

She smiled warmly at me, and for crying out loud, she was starting to tear up. I laughed again, that's Emily for you.

"You look beautiful Leah! Absolutely amazing." She told me.

I glanced down at myself again and swayed side to side. This is the most time I've felt like a girl in years. That's pretty pathetic.

"Your stunning! Gorgeous! Fantastic! Just perfect. Better watch out Em, she might take the spotlight away from you." Kim said eying Emily who just laughed.

"I hope she does. I really do."

I looked over at her again to see that she was completely speaking the truth. Most girls would have been offended. But not Emily, she was different. She was the most kindest, innocent person, anyone could ever meet. And that's why I love her. That's why I am not going to ruin this wedding for her, and I am not going to complain about anything. That's why she deserves Sam and that's why she deserves to be happy.

Congrats Emily, I won't bitch about the wedding or drool over your fiancé anymore.

"You're beautiful Leah, just don't rip it to shreds now." Quil said smiling at me.

I smacked his forehead away, ignoring his second comment.

"Thanks anyway."

"Aw, you know I love you." He joked.

"Ya as much as you love your dead fish."

"I told you I didn't kill it! The thing just jumped out at me! I can't help it if I freak out over a slimy thing going down my shirt."

"But it was just a fish! You didn't have to smash it against your body." Kim put in.

"Yes, yes I did. Could've had rabies for all we knew."

We all laughed at him and his ridiculous theory.

"Quil, I don't think the guy would ever give you a fish that had rabies." I told him looking back into the mirror.

"No, but I'm sure you would."

"Don't be a hypocrite."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Alright Quil, I personally think that Leah's going to win no matter what." Kim told him.

Smart girl.

I wonder what Jacob's gonna think. Or even Seth. This is the first time I've actually felt whole. With my friends and family…now I really wish that I didn't spend so much time being upset about Sam. I mean I don't need him anymore. I will find love my own way and no one's going to fucking stop me-

"Hey guys, Nessie, Claire, and I were on our way to the toy store, but I thought I might pop in and see how things were going."

All the blood had drained from my face and I suddenly didn't feel as beautiful as I did a minute ago. Why did he have to show up now? I wasn't ready to show anyone else yet.

"Leah?" He called out. I couldn't turn around though, I couldn't face him. Why though? What was wrong with me? It was as if I was embarrassed or something. But in front of Jake? I don't think so.

I swallowed a big breath of air and spun around to face him. I hadn't realized that he was standing so close. All I saw was a pair of purple eyes gazing into mine. It took me all but of two seconds to jump backwards and crash into the mirror, knocking it over.

The glass splattered all along the floor. Jacob immediately backed away, shielding his monster. Right, protect her!

I stumbled back a few feet more before Quil stood up and caught me by my shoulders.

"Get that thing away from me." The thing's entire odor went up into my nose until I could practically taste it.

"Damnit Leah, I told you to stop calling her that. Nessie please go with Kim to the other store, I'll meet you there."

"Yes, of course." I flinched away at her high pitched voice as well as Quil.

"Kim, would you please?" Jacob asked her.

"No problem." And they left. Good. But that still doesn't change the fact that he put me back into my pissy mood.

As soon as I got my act back together, I straightened up and brushed off my dress.

"Leah, you okay?" He asked.

"What do you want Jacob?"

"Look, I just came by to see how things were going, I didn't mean to practically throw Nessie right at you. I'm sorry okay?"

"Ya, fine. Whatever."

"Well then, let me see."

He looked me up and down with a concentrated look.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

He pretended to think about it but then broke into a huge smile.

"I think it looks wonderful on you Leah. Your absolutely adorable."

It's amazing how Jacob can make me feel like the most important person in the world.

"Really? You think so?"

"I don't think things through Leah, I just know things." He laughed.

"Your beautiful, its too bad Sam misses out on things like this."

All of the heat rushed up into my face which caused me to look at my own feet.

"Thanks Jake, really. It means a lot."

He took his finger and lifted my chin up. That concentrated look was back.

"What is it?"

He said nothing and dropped his hand. I so wish we were in wolf form just to hear his thoughts. Damnit boy, just spit it out!

"It's nothing. Can't wait to see how you look on the day of your own wedding." He mumbled. "I'll see you guys later."

And he walked out, kind of in a daze… did I- did I just make him do that? It's great having Jake think of me like that. I don't know why…but I loved how he admired me so much. I loved it more than hearing in from Emily and the others. But…I can't understand why…

"Alright, let's get you out of that dress so we can leave. There's still so much planning to do and so little time!" Emily blubbered.

"Ya, sure."

So when I got home, I pretty much collapsed on my bed not caring where my mom had gone. Seth and Collin were playing videogames downstairs and I was completely at ease. Until the damn phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked unwillingly.

"Leah, before you hang up I need to speak with you and Jacob immediately. Its about the vampire you killed and where she came from. We know who's coming after you."

It was definitely not who I was expecting.

"How did you get this number?!"

"That's not important. Leah, as this moment you are the number one target of the Volturi. We need to meet with you and Jacob personally."

"Look I can take care of myself and I certainly don't need a bunch of leeches defending me, so if you don't mind-"

"There's absolutely no way your pack can handle them. With their powers and their strength, they can kill all of you. Are you willing to let Seth get killed?"

I thought about it for a moment. All of the people I loved…dying because of they way I feel towards vampires helping us…

"Alright leech, where do we meet?"

Looks like our pack had a date with the Cullens.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ya sorry again for being so late…some…complications came up.**

**I'll update sooner, I promise.**

**Please review, it's the only thing that keeps me writing and it really means a lot to me. So thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed it.**

**Mikeysgurl916**


	5. Now or Never

I have no idea what to do anymore. It's like I've become the number one enemy of America. Humans are scarred of me, vampires hate me, and the werewolves can't stand me. What's left? I wouldn't be surprised if this world came up with witches or zombies.

"Leah lets go, its time!" Jacob called up from downstairs. He had decided to stay at the house for today until the meeting, making sure I wouldn't "run" off or anything but I'd like to think that he's just worried.

There's a few tribulations I kinda have to face when I see "them." For instance, something might come up like "Why protect Leah when she's done nothing but insult this family?" Then our side will be like "You have many favors you owe us" and then something will come up like-

* * *

"We're outnumbered. By more than fifty." The short psycho midget looking one said. I just knew this was going to happen.

"And we don't know how many others will come and help. They're not exactly a huge fan of the 'We change into dogs' club. Looks like your out of luck pup." The blond girl said…good old what's her name.

"Rosalie!" Ya, her. "Don't you speak like that to them again do you understand?" The mother hen scolded. I kinda found it funny as well as the others did.

She only glared at us harder, if she keeps that up her face would be stuck like that forever.

_Imagine the horror her family has to go through, looking at a face like that everyday. They might just kick her out._

_Haha, ya I'd pay to see that._

_Would you treat me to popcorn?_

_Only if you brought the soda._

_Alright it's a deal. _

_Shut up Embry, Leah. They're not here for jokes. They're here to help save your future so-_

_Aww Jake you know its kind of funny, I mean just look at her. If she stares any harder I think laser beams will shoot out of her eyes._

The whole pack and even that mind reading freak, got quite a chuckle out of Quil's remark. But of course, we're not here for jokes.

"What's so funny? I want in." The big bear looking guy said.

Ed boy just cleared his voice and told him he might not want to hear.

"Don't call me that." He told me with so much venom in his voice it could have probably killed a human.

_Leah stop. They're here to help not to fight._

_Sure, Sure._

_Please go on. _Sam told the bloodsuckers…well technically only one who translated it to the others.

"Marcus, one of the vampires who lives in the Volturi family, had a met a younger vampire who reminded him of his sister way back when. The two became ultimately close. He protected her and she shielded him. Marcus was devastated when she found a coven that she thought she belonged to and that coven was the one who you saw in the woods chasing that family. Knowing Leah, being the fastest and all, of course she would catch at least one of them and that one is going to bring us a lot of problems."

I felt kind of cocky about this. It's kind of like _Ha, ha even they think I'm the best._

_Only the fastest. _Seth thought. _Now shush._

"They want to know if we have a chance or not." Edward told his family, mimicking Sam's thoughts.

Everyone was quiet then. Everybody practically looked at the ground. Everybody was Screwed with a capital S. Then I slowly came to realize…what if we didn't have to fight? They only really wanted me…so if I gave myself away…but is it really worth it?

Of course it is. Worth it to save my family, and my friends. Anyone of us could have been in my position but and anyone of them would have done the same. But I've never really been the hero in this kind of situation and technically speaking I still wouldn't really be the hero.

It would just be called even. If I went to meet them halfway…at least away from Forks like maybe in New York or some—

Some heavy ass force tackled me to the ground as if I had the "football" or something and I flew a good couple yards across the clearing.

_What the hell is your problem?! You son of a fucking bitch! What'd you do that for?! I mean Damnit, if ya don't like me just say it but do not hit me!_

_LEAH WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! To just give yourself away?! It's like committing suicide. We don't have to be even! It was their fault, what that stupid coven did was wrong and you were just doing your job! Don't you ever fucking think that we'd just let you run off to get yourself killed you hear me?_

_Jacob what do you want me to do?! You want us to all fight? We're all committing suicide here if we go against the Vuliwhatever. I mean come on Jake don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing. _

He thought for a moment before answering. He knew I was right and so did everyone else. The leech family stared at us in shock but I don't blame them for once. If I saw Ed boy tackle the short one I would be like what the hell is he doing. And it was kinda awkward with Jacob pinning me down to the floor with a little too much force.

_We'll find another way around this. And if you go running off on your own I swear to God I WILL hunt you down. Leah, do you understand me? You will NOT go running off to them. _

Again with the Alpha voice…I've been told he only uses it on me. Probably because I'm more of the troublemaker.

"What's wrong?" I heard one of the leeches whisper, but Ed boy told them a lie or something.

_Leah I'm not asking again. Do you understand?_

He said each word slowly like I was some old lady who had lost half of her hearing.

But what am I thinking? Seth…and the others…what if one of us gets killed? Or even more?

"There is something else…" Alice said slowly.

Jacob got off of me immediately and turned to her. _What is it?_

I got up, painfully, but with the help from Quil and Embry my side didn't hurt so much. Jacob did give me a headache and probably a bruise that would go away in a couple of minutes.

_Well you shouldn't have thought so stupidly. Ask Alice what she meant by "something else." _ He told the mind freak.

"She means that Aro doesn't know about this. Marcus is planning of leading a group of skilled vampires by himself without telling Aro. I'm sure if he knew about this he wouldn't let Marcus come here. Aro plays by the rules and he would take our side. He knows that if any of them cross your land there's more of a chance of them getting killed than getting away with it."

"I see what you're saying…and if Aro gets on our side, we'd have more than enough help even if they wouldn't be willing to contribute." Carlisle said.

"Plus, he was planning to get rid of Marcus anyways."

"What do you mean?! That would be insanely stupid. Aro would never do that." The blond bitch hissed.

"Aro saw through Alice that Marcus would turn against him one day and fight him till death. Aro's coven would be in great danger then so I'm sure he would be more than willing to help us."

I don't even know were all these names are coming from. What if we were to fight and I thought this Marco guy was the "Polo" guy or the other way around.

Everyone was concentrating on what information has just been giving. Many of the others were planning on how to attack the leeches or if there was another way around this…aka Sam.

"Well we still have time to think and plan. Marcus has to attend this special event thing Aro is holding in Italy so that he wouldn't get suspicious. I'd say we have a week or less." The physic said.

"Well there's one more problem. Marcus would be telling the rest of the group to mainly aim for Leah and it would be kind of hard to keep jumping in the way and pulling them off one by one. Besides, Leah could only protect herself for a limit amount of time before they get to her. We'll have to plan carefully to make sure nothing happens. One mistake can cost a life."

Just great. I can't wait to see what happens. Collin, Brady, and Seth…the other younger boys surely wouldn't be in this fight. It's way to dangerous.

_Sis, I'm gonna help protect you just like everyone else and there's nothing you can do about it._

_Gee Seth, you seem pretty cocky about that._ _Hmm who do I have to ask- oh that's right! Jacob._

_We'll talk about this later k?_

_It all good with me Jacob, just remember that I let you have my Playstation 3._

_Shut up Seth._

_Shutting._

"Alright, I think that's it for now, we'll plan everything throughout the nights."

_Thank you for the information. _

"You're welcome."

_Alright, let's get some sleep._

We both turned our opposite ways heading back home. For our pack we only brought the regulars so the leeches wouldn't feel uncomfortable but I think it would have been kind of funny.

_I'm going with them. To visit Nessie and stuff._

_Jake, that thi—sh-it-ugh! She's sleeping._

Damn it took so much effort just to say she instead of it. I hate talking about "her." But I told Jake I would try and that's the best I can get.

_Thanks Leah. She doesn't sleep much though so I think its okay._

_Alright man, just don't stay out too long. Don't want your Dad to worry or anything. _

_Sure, sure._

Quil, Embry, and Seth started walking off, back to the reservation while I stared after him.

I don't know why my heart sunk when I saw him leaving. It's like I felt hurt, broken again. I don't why though…I just didn't want to see him go. I didn't want him to leave me.

Jacob started to slow down his pace and then stopped abruptly.

I knew why though, because he can feel my every feeling and hear my every thought. He knows my emotions from the inside out and I know them too.

_Leah? _

I was having mixed feelings now so he probably couldn't tell exactly what was happening but I had to go. I have to go….before I do something I'll regret.

_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDE_

I repeated the alphabet over and over in my head as I ran from him. Trying to hide my thoughts was hard. Trying to hide my feelings was even harder.

_LEAH WAIT! _

_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQR_

_Let's just talk about this._

_There's nothing to talk about Jacob so just fuck off!_

And before I knew it, I ended up at my house, phasing before Jake could tell me to stop.

I ran straight up to my room and locked the door behind me. I was scarred to fall in love but here I am. In love with Jacob Black.

Now everything made sense. The way he made me laugh, the way he would just talk to me as if I'm the only girl on the planet, the way he sometimes looked at me, and even the little comments he made.

How could I have fucking missed this?! I'd always admire him and I'd always been in love with him.

I was just too wrapped up in my own little world to notice it and noticing it now just makes me want him even more.

"Hey Leah, you okay? What happened?" Seth asked as he knocked on my door.

"It's nothing go away…" I lied in an unconvincing way and of course Seth saw right through it.

"Hey Leah open up, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing I said so leave me alone."

"But-"

"Now Seth!"

"Fine, I'm going to bed then."

Jacob is in love with that little monster though. I can't compete with an imprint…I just can't. He loves her…I mean he really really loves her. There's no way…I have no chance at all with him.

Jake's the one who helps me up when I'm down, he cares for me when no one else does, and most importantly he makes me forget about Sam.

Jacob.

Jacob.

Jacob.

Why do I even try? He's got someone that I'll never get to have…

"Leah open up the God damn door." What the hell?

"Embry?"

"Surprised much?"

"Only a little, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Open the door and I'll tell you."

Embry sounded kind of mad, like, not joking at all.

"No." I'm not just gonna open my door for him…maybe Jacob but not Embry.

"No matter." He said and then there was a crunch with a twist.

"It's not like I don't have super strength or anything." He told me in a low sarcastic voice.

"I know you did not just break the handle off my door." I stood up slowly, ready to punch him. He invaded my privacy at the one of the worst times in my life he might as well have taken the fucking door off!

"Oh…is that what it's called? I'd have never guessed."

"Embry, get the fuck out or I swear I'll-"

"What? Punch me; break my bones, only to have them heal in an hour or so? Go ahead. But the longer you make me wait to talk, the longer I stay. Remember that."

What the hell is his deal? He has absolutely nothing to do with my life that's for sure.

"EMBRY-"

"I'll buy you a whole damn new door alright? Now shut up cuz' the kid is tryin' to sleep."

He shut my door and then grabbed my wrist pulling me close to him.

"What are you doing? Get off of me."

"It's not like I'm gonna kiss you or anything so calm down will ya?"

I understood what he meant when he suddenly pushed me roughly onto my bed.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time and if you don't answer I swear I'll throw you out my window."

"You and what army?"

"I don't need one to beat you Call."

He kind of stared mockingly at me for a second, and then his face blanked out and turned to the serious mode again.

"What the fuck was that back there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about. In our wolf form, what were you thinking?"

"You heard me?" That can screw everything up. He'll tell Jake for sure, and Sam.

"Yea, I did. I stayed a little bit longer to ask Jake something but I couldn't get the chance to. Besides, it was obvious all a long that you liked him. You talk to him differently than you do us. You do little things, like you flirt. You're nicer to him and every time he mentions Nessie you wince as if you had been stabbed."

"You're wrong." I lied.

"Leah, don't play games with me. You know it and I know it so don't even try to lie."

"You're wrong. I don't like him," Embry looked as if he was gonna throw me out he window but I wasn't done yet. "I love him."

And in that moment his face softened to that pity look.

"Don't you dare Embry, don't you DARE give me that look!" Before I had time to control it, the soft little tears ran down my face.

"Leah, what were you thinking? He imprinted…you know what that means…I don't understand…"

As he spoke softly, he started moving closer.

"You think I want to be in love with him Embry? I wish I could hate him but I can't alright?! I just can't!" If I could hate anyone in the whole world it would be Jacob. For turning over to the leeches and for taking my heart.

But what does Embry have to do with this anyways? Why was he telling me that what I'm doing is wrong?

"And why are…you…here?" I asked between sobs.

"Leah…I just…I don't…I don't want to see you get hurt again." He said looking towards my direction as if he could see right through me. He had this tortured look on his face.

"Look, just because I'm being torn to pieces here doesn't mean I'm gonna talk shit about your Dad." As I said the words he automatically winced and I did feel guilty.

"I don't care. You can talk crap about him all you want but I'm not here because I'm afraid you'll dish on me. I'm afraid you'll loose your belief in finding love Leah."

Wow. Embry Call lecturing about love. Embry Call telling me not to give up. Embry Call worrying about me. The world is coming to an apocalypse.

"Then what do I do huh? He loves his imprint and I can't stop that…" I stopped talking as he started chuckling.

"Imprinting's a bunch of phooey. You make him fall in love with you. The old fashion way."

Then suddenly I remember the conversation I had with him about how he didn't want to imprint and I did. Maybe, just maybe…he still believes in that.

"If I were you, tomorrow I'd walk up to him, kiss him like he's the last man on earth, and then tell him you love him. But I'm not you and I don't swing that way so the choice is yours." He told me crossing his arms.

As of this moment I had never been more grateful than now to have Embry here as my friend. He's a great guy and I regret all the times I'd ever bitched about him.

I got up and in within two steps I hugged the crap out of him.

To my surprise, he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry I talked shit about you and your Dad. It won't happen again."

"It's okay Leah. I forgive you, now get some sleep…you have a big day tomorrow."

With that he left me to myself.

The next morning I was up at the crack of dawn to go out for a morning jog. I'm going to tell him how I feel even if it kills me.

When I jogged over to Emily's house for breakfast I caught Jacob walking towards the house.

"Hey Jake wait up!" I called over. It was now or never Leah. Pull your self together.

"Yea, how's it goin' Leah?"

He wasn't alone. That thing was with him.

"Hello Leah, how are you doing today?" The leech asked me looking all innocently. I twitched at the sound of her high strung voice as Jake walked over to me. Now or never Leah. Now or never.

"J-Jacob…umm…can I speak to you alone?"

He looked at the little monster then looked back at me doubtfully.

"Please?" Come one Jake! Don't make this hard.

"Hey Jacob I'll take Nessie inside and get her settled down alright?" Embry came up outta nowhere and asked.

"Um, ya sure. That'd be great thanks."

Thank you soooo much Embry. I'll probably have to send him a card or something.

"So what is it? Don't try and talk me into letting you go off to those leeches alone cuz' it's not gonna happen."

"No…I'm not here…for that."

Jacob's face dropped and looked over me anxiously.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Ya…something happened." I'm in love with you…I just can't get the words out of my mouth.

Do it Leah, just do it.

"Umm…" I started walking closer to him until we were inches apart.

"I know this is wrong of me…but…I don't think I can hide…for that much longer…"

"Leah, what's wron-"

And I kissed him. With all the force I had, I kissed him. And he was kissing me back. I felt whole again, I felt like we were meant to be together. Then he jerked away.

"I-I can't Leah…I'm sorry…I have Nessie…I don't-I'm sorry." Of course. This was the worst that could happen and I was prepared for it. Tears poured down my face as he stared at me worriedly.

"Of course…I didn't expect you to do anything anyways…I was just letting you know. I'm sorry."

And I ran.

"LEAH COME BACK!"

And I ran.

"STOP!"

And I ran until I lost him.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sorry Sorry, I've been outta of it with bloodwork and dentist and x-mas and stuff... I swear that I'll get you your next chapter by next week or so. I did make this chapter longer though....plz review its what keeps me goin.  
**

**Mikeysgurl916**


	6. Just Peachy

"_SAM! What the hell is your problem?! You've been so distant, and so wacked out lately! I've tried and I've tried and I've tried to act as if everything's all right but your obviously fucking hiding something! I don't- I just don't know what to do anymore! What can I do to make you feel better? What can I do to get the old Sam back?!" _

"_Leah…you can't…I'm so sorry…but- but you have to know…"_

"_What Sam? Please! You're scaring me! What's wrong?" I run up to him, grabbing a hold of his shirt sleeves and pulled him closer to me. I didn't know what was wrong with him. Or maybe it was me. If he didn't tell me tonight, I would surely go crazy by dawn. _

"_Are you sick? Is that it?" I asked frantically, but all he did was break out of my hold and turn his back on me._

"_Leah, you know I love you. I'll love you always and forever. You know that. But, something's changed…and I- we- can't be together anymore." _

_I stood there frozen while the tears feel down my face and my knees trembled so hard that I'd thought they might have fallen off. He's trying to be macho man. Trying to stay strong, but what for?_

"_What…what are you talking about? I –I don't- understand!" By this time, my whole body was shaking from head to toe and deep grossly sounded sobs came out from my throat. _

_Sam spun around again and slowly walked towards me. I flinched away when I felt his extremely warm hand touch my shoulder. _

_I don't know what, or why, or how this happened. I didn't get how he could still love me yet tear my fucking heart out and shred it into a million pieces…I don't understand anything anymore. Was there some else he liked? Maybe?_

"_I-I-Is t-there someone…else?" I whispered out loud. Then I knew right then and there. His face changed into a pain, tortured look and he couldn't look me in the eyes anymore. _

_And ever so slightly, a little tiny yes came out of his lips. I let out another sob and fell to my knees._

"…_Who…"_

"_Leah…I don't think…I should tell you, right now…"_

"_DAMN IT SAM! You go missing for weeks and come as a whole new person wanting someone else...you're tearing me into shreds.... Don't you think…I deserve…to know who…"_

"_It's Emily."_

_Of course it is. Of fucking course it is._

"_I'm so sorry Leah…I can't…" Oddly enough that wasn't Sam's voice. I opened my eyes to see Jacob with the torn expression. _

"_I have Nessie…I'm so…sorry…"_

"And there he is with two strikes and two balls with the winning run on third, what will he do now? Coach gives him the sign…players are ready…here comes the pitch…"

I opened my eyes slowly to see a baseball game on the television, Dodgers against the A's. My head hurt like hell and I could barely move any of my muscles. I sat up straight in my bed and turned to get out.

As I stepped down, something squishy and hot laid underneath my toes. That's kind of funny cuz' I don't remember buying a new carpet, although Seth was there, out like a light.

"Ugh, a nightmare…and now a dead Seth. How can things get any worse?" I asked myself.

I kicked him lightly in the face. "Seth, if you're dead then I guess you don't mind me renting out your room huh?"

He stirred in his sleep and mumbled, "I'm not dead, but who's asking?" Then he rubbed his eyes and then took a good look at me. "Leah?"

"Nope. I'm your long lost sister who got removed twice from the family." I told him sarcastically. "Or was it three? I can't seem to remember."

"Hey, that kind of reminds me of…hmmm…I don't know, Leah!" Seth got up, wobbling from a head rush, and made his way towards me.

"How're you feeling?" He asked placing his hand on my forehead.

"Who are you? Mom in disguised? Ha ha." I moved away from him and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Hey I'm not the one who had a one twenty degree temperature in the middle of the night."

"I did not!" I stated after dropping my toothbrush. One twenty? Shouldn't I have been dead?

"Oh, you're right! Technically it was one nineteen but one little degree is not going to make a much of a difference."

I heard him lean on my door and let out a big sigh.

"You should've seen Mom. She thought you were dead. Nearly called the cops, ambulance, and everyone else."

"Yea? How'd you get her to calm down?" I picked up my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth again. Last thing I needed to do was give Mom a heart attack too.

"Uhhh, Old Quil came by and told us it was normal to have a temp like that when being a werewolf and all that. He said it was like having a one oh five temperature. Lucky you can heal fast, slower than the pack but faster than humans. Old Quil said he'd never seen any pack member with that kind of temp. But then again, you're a girl."

"Oh haha, you think you're a comedian now? As if. But I'm sure that wasn't too good of news to Mom either."

"Ya but he told us you'd be fine in the morning and here you are."

We both knew we were taking this conversation to lightly.

"I'm surprised I even found you Lee. It took me three and a half hours. It's really hard and annoying to find someone whose thoughts I couldn't hear anymore because they've crashed down completely. I couldn't even smell you, I was too drenched in the Cullen's scent and it seemed like everything else was to."

"Gee Seth, thank goodness you're not a normal human being. How ever could you stand life?"

"I don't know…I'd probably die of boredom, or something." He said taking a bite of an apple-of what I can smell.

Once I was done in the bathroom, I walked down stairs with Seth practically up my ass watching to see if I'd faint or something.

"Leah are you sure you're all right? You still seem kind of pale."

"Seth quit worrying about me. As long as you make breakfast I'll be just fine." I said with a smile on my face. Seth looked so relived after watching my bright expressions. He started cooking right away.

"Jake says he'll understand if you don't come out on patrol today. Wanna tell me what happened?" Seth asked, eying me suspiciously.

"No thanks I'm good. What'cha cookin?" I've been eating more than Paul these days and that's saying something. Although I never gain a pound either so it doesn't hurt.

Seth went back to cooking the meal, flipping some eggs over. "Leah, you know I'm always here for you right? You know you can talk to me about anything. I want to help you out, you know?"

He kept his head down while talking making it very obvious that he was trying to avoid my stare.

"Seth I know you're always there for me whenever I need it, I mean I'm not that stupid. It's just that some things are better left unsaid. If I don't talk about it, it just basically means that I can deal with it by myself. That's all." I told him picking up the remote and turning on the television in the living room.

"Yea, alright. If you say so." I can tell he was disappointed with my answer but that's all I had to say to him.

I don't know about patrolling today. I'll have to face Jake sooner or later though anyways. Guess we'd just act as if nothing happened.

"Oh ya! I almost forgot to tell you! I mean its not good news to you but still…" Seth told me putting my eggs and some bacon on a plate. Yea, he cooked fast.

"Alright then spit it out."

"Again, Jacob also said you don't have to come if you don't want to and that I could explain everything to you later but the offer is still up for grabs though I don't think you'd come now that you have an option-"

"Seth, you're rambling on again just spit it out so I can spare a couple minutes of my life. I don't think I could handle the suspense anyways."

"The Cullens managed to find some of their friends again to help fight off the Volturi but we're still outnumbered. There's another meeting at two and they want everyone to practice taking on more than two vampires at a time."

"Don't you think that that's a little too much to miss out on. Why would Jacob even give me the option to skip out?" I wondered to myself.

"So you'll come?"

"I'll think about it."

Seth came over and handed me my breakfast with a big smile plastered on his face.

"That's not a yes."

"It's not a no either sis. I'll be back; I'm gonna go take a shower." He told me walking up the stairs.

"I can't believe you didn't take one last night. I mean how could you even sleep?"

"I had to deal with others things on my mind and look for certain people and calm other people down-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Go on." God that boy could talk a lot. Especially for this kind of time in the morning.

I heard him laugh as he shut the bathroom door. I turned back to the television, watching the A's celebrate their win, until someone tried to open the front door. I'd laugh if it was a bugler.

Then I heard voices outside that sounded extremely familiar. I got up, opened the door for them, God forbid…to find one of many worst nightmares.

OH FUCK. Charlie AND his bloodsucking daughter were here. At my fucking house! I mean come one Charlie it can't be any more obvious that your daughter is not human. There's practically a tattoo on her forehead that says vampire. Why would you let such a creepy thing like that visit you?!

"Hey squirt, I know your Mom's not in right now but she told us to, um, come in…if that's alright, and she said she be here…in a couple of minutes." Like Father like daughter I guess. They're both so awkward. Doesn't Mom know that his daughter is one of THEM? How can she just fucking invite them over like that? No No and No. There was no way in hell that they we're coming in here. Maybe when pigs could fly or when hell freezes over.

"What are you doing here?" It took a little too much effort to keep from yelling at them both. The leech was looking everywhere else besides at me while she shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Well, um, you see…Sue invited me over to watch the next baseball game and uh I just thought that I'd invite Bella along with me…because we haven't really hung out much and um she kind of owed me that much…huh Bells?" He nudged her arm and slightly winced, probably just gave himself a bruise.

Mom didn't even know that he brought her. What was he thinking? Ya, Ya he's a nice guy, helped us out alot, blodi blah blah. It doesn't change that fact that he brought his leech over to my house, even if he didn't know what she was I still did and unless someone can erase my memory in a few seconds there was absolutely no way that I was going to-

* * *

"Did I...ever tell you, that your house is-"

"Quite a catch? Yea you did." I didn't want to be mad at Charlie, honestly. In fact I wasn't mad at him...I pissed about the leech. Stupid annoying kid brother of mine! If Seth hadn't come down stairs to invite them in, so help me they'd both be back at their own house by now.

"Are you all right Leah? I sure hope you're not sick." He said looking me over carefully.

I hadn't realized that I was shaking so violently. His parasite looked as if she was about to throw him on her back and run for it. Well since Seth loved her so much he can deal with them.

"Seth thanks for the breakfast but I lost my appetite." I started walking out the door before Charlie stopped me again.

"Aw, Leah-"

"Aren't you going to grab a jacket? I'd say it's less than forty degrees out there."

Everyone but him knew I didn't need one but if it would keep him from throwing questions up my ass I'd love to grab a jacket.

Once I was out, I slammed the door hard and walked away to who knew where. I'd guess I'd stop by Emily's house today. I've been putting it off for a couple days but I have to pick up the damn dress. No doubt Sam's pack is going to be there. Even if we are cooperating together the packs are still divided in a way.

I continued walking for a little bit more until an arm wrapped around my neck and yanked me close to their body. I half realized that I was being half dragged to a beat up ford.

"Quil let me go right now! I fucking swear! I'm definitely in no mood to play around right now!" I tried yanking his arm down and away from me but he was waayyy stronger by far.

"What are you on? Steroids?" I choked out.

"Nope. Now stop moving around so much you're being so troublesome."

"What, you think I'd just play along? If someone grabbed you by the neck and started yanking you somewhere I don't think you'd say 'Hello, my name's Quil what's yours?'"

"Ouch, your sarcastic-ness is just killing me." Embry said out of nowhere. It was like one minute there was nothing but trees and rocks, and the next, it was rocks and Embry.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"We're kidnapping you. Gee Quil, I thought we made it obvious, guess Leah's just a bit slow today." Embry said looking over at me like I was stupid. The nerve of that boy!

"Let me go and I'll show you who the slow one is!"

Embry opened the car door and Quil practically threw me into the back seat. Before I could get myself together and jump out they had already started the car and locked the doors.

We were traveling almost sixty miles per hour now on the lonesome road.

"What? You think I won't jump?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You better not. I'll just knock you unconscious and drag you back by your ear."

If I were to phase and run, he'd never catch me, so I don't know why he tries to bluff. If I jump, there's no harm done and if I knock them both unconscious right now…they'd never see it coming.

Embry watched me carefully as I went through my thought process, as if he knew what I was planning on doing.

"At least tell me where we're going." I guess if they had to go through the trouble of kidnapping me, this was worth it.

"To the mall." Quil simply said.

The mall? The mall means stores and stores means shopping…what kind of person do those guys think I am?! Leah Clearwater plus mall equals epic failure. After all of this time, being in my head and all, they still don't get me? There's not much to get that's for sure. Idiots. Just...idiots.

They both started laughing as we pulled onto a highway.

"Just look at her reaction! Kidnapping Leah means that our lives are hell tomorrow. Taking Leah to the mall means getting our heads ripped off. Making her shop means our pack is screwed. But seeing her reaction as we lie to her face?"

"Priceless." Quil answered Embry.

Oh those two sons of—I started to climb up in the front to punch the living daylights of Embry, but he only held my wrists together in one hand and flicked my nose with his other.

"Nah uh uh! If Leah doesn't cooperate she'll never know where we're going."

"Embry you better tell me right now or else I'll—"

"Man, just tell her. She's starting to freak out." Quil said interrupting my oncoming rant.

I looked over at him while he drove and said, "I don't freak out. I get pissed off."

"Same difference. For you anyways." And with that, they laughed again.

"Calm down Leah, we're going to the arcade. Can you handle that? I really hope you don't rip some poor kids head off. Then we'll have to clean up your mess and bail you out of prison." Embry said sarcastically.

"The only people that you should worry about their heads getting ripped off are yourselves." I said yanking free of his grip to slam back against the seat. "Why are we going to the arcade anyways?"

Quil gave a quick glance at Embry before speaking. "We thought you needed a day off. Some fun time or something. Anything to get away from La Push right now."

They were doing this for me? So that _I_ could have some fun? Sometimes I just gotta love these guys.

"Hey Quil, did you bring your video camera?" Embry asked.

"No, why?"

"I think Leah's gonna get all mushy and cry."

Then again, maybe not.

"Oh there's that happy Leah we just love to see all the time." He said when the scowl returned to my face.

Ten minutes later we arrived at some half golf half arcade place. I gotta admit that is was freaking huge. Quil and Embry were great friends. I'd never admit it out loud but I'd kill myself to save them both.

"Hey Lee, bet you I can beat you at basketball! Fifty dollars says I win?" Embry asked as we walked into the front doors.

"You're on!" He never picked up that I'd played basketball for six years. I'd had a good feeling that this was going to be an awesome night.

* * *

So here I laid in my comfy bed with one hundred and fifty-five more dollars in my pocket. Quil had also bet against me. They had betted against me on every game we played and every time they lost. They should have known that I hate to lose. But watching their reactions as I beat Embry lose twenty to eighty in basketball? Priceless. I still smiled at the fact that I beat him so badly. He got his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

I was at the point where I was about to fall into a deep slumber until there came multiple knocks on my door.

"Whaaa…" I kinda mumbled out.

"Leah?" It was Seth. "Leah I hope you're not sleeping! We gotta meet the Cullens remember? The meeting? I thought you were going."

He walked on in and pulled the covers off of me.

"TellthemIgotlost…." I turned away from him and snuggled deeply into my pillow.

"Leah…" I could tell he was getting frustrated so I slowly got up and freshened up a bit. I didn't feel like complaining right now.

It's like I can't get any sleep anymore. It's all about meetings and vampires and threats these days. Fucking hate this part of being a stupid shape shifter.

"Hurry up Leah; Embry and Quil are already waiting downstairs." Seth said as he walked out my door. Haven't those guys had enough of me tonight?

I slowly- everything I do nowadays seems slow- walked down the staircase and dragged myself into the living room where they were waiting.

"Werewolves and vampires and zombies, oh my!" None other than Embry called out.

"Leah you look like crap." Quil said smiling brightly.

I shoved all their comments away as I walked out the door. I hid behind a couple of trees and then phased.

_Leah, maybe you shouldn't be out here. You're dead on your feet. Jake and the others will understand._

Touching. How nice of them to feel concerned about me.

_Oh we're not concerned, we just don't wanna clean up your blood when you get owned tonight because you start to daydream about something._

_Aka looking out for me._

_Don't push your luck Leah._

_Don't be a jerk Embry._

_Shut up you two, you're already giving me a headache. _

It's weird to have Seth tell us to shut up when it's usually the other way around.

_Hey…did you guys notice? _

_Notice what?_

_The others…_

Quil was right. The others, we couldn't hear anymore. The others were gone. We were separated this time I think its permanent. I heard some rumors that Jacob and Sam were fighting again. I don't think Jake will try and cooperate with them anymore. It usually gave everyone a headache when we had two alphas. It's safe to say that both packs are divided for good. Everyone else felt the same way but it was kind of a disadvantage at this point in time when the big bad mighty parasites were coming to kill soon enough. Well, mostly to kill me anyways. Ha ha.

_Too bad we have to see them tonight though._

_It's better to get it over with, I'm sure they're thinking the same thing._

We reached the clearing in less than a few minutes where we saw all the Cullens, Sam's pack, and Jacob…in human form. What the hell was he doing? Was it because-

_No Leah. I'm sure he has another reason. _

Maybe he doesn't want to feel uncomfortable. Or he doesn't want to feel pity for me? Maybe because he couldn't stand to hear my thoughts. What have I done?

_Leah I'm telling you. It's nothing. Besides you didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who told you what to do and you did it. It really should be my fault._

_But Embry I wanted too! I really did…I knew what would happen but…I just wanted to let him know._

_And you did. That's all that matters. Now he can think about what he might miss out on._

_I hope you're not still talking about me._

_The hell I am._

_Embry…_

Sweet guy. Always was, always will. I just don't want Jake to feel sorry for me. I don't need his fucking pity.

When I looked back up I noticed the whole group staring at us.

_What the?_

_You were whining out loud. _Quil explained.

Oh crap. Jake looked as if he was debating on phasing or not and Ed boy was trying hard to cover his expressions up. Quil and Seth had already gone through our heads and saw the situation I was in. Quil started to feel sorry but focused on something else and Seth seemed like he was the one whose heart had been cut out.

_Really it's fine. Can we just get this thing over with already? I'm so fucking tired. _I called out to the mind freak.

"They would like to start now." He said talking to his so called "family."

"Alice, how many did you say you saw coming?" The Doc asked.

"Sixteen. So far. They might pick up more on their way out. This will be the biggest fight of our lives. We had never fought against the Volturi like this."

"I thought you said that most of them wouldn't come." Jacob said.

"Yes but their strongest will."

"Who?" The scrawny looking blond boy asked.

Tinkerbell frowned and looked at every single one of us as she spoke.

"Demetri, Ciaus, Alec, Jane-" At this point many growls and hisses erupted upon us. We knew their powers, we know who they are, and we know we're screwed.

The small leech named some other ones which I didn't catch and told the rest of us that the others were pretty much stray newborns.

"You think the newborns would be a distraction?"

"Most likely but we can never be to sure." Eddy said messaging his temples and briefly closing his eyes.

"In any case, their main target is in deed Leah. Most of them would try to attack her first. We always need at least three of us around or close to her. We watch everyone's back of course. Bella's gift should lessen most of our worries but if it were to fail and if Jane or Alec gets to us…"

Doc never finished what he started to say. He didn't have to.

_Only sixteen? No problem! If Bells can keep her shield up for, I don't know ten minutes tops, we'd be done in no time at all. _

Seth was right. We had more than enough pack members to take them on as long as what's her face keeps that freaky mind thing going.

I could see the mind reader leech realize that Seth was right.

"But they know that. They know how many numbers you have and they know how to work around it. If that's the case…then Bella would be one of the first targets."

He went through so many emotions at once it was hard to understand if we actually stood a chance or not.

"If Bella loses concentration then…"

"Most of us would be digging our own graves." The big guy said.

Any other normal human being would be spending their time throwing parties or sleeping. Any other creature than that would have to fight for their lives without the human race knowing. Wouldn't it just be freaking peachy if we we're all normal?

"I won't lose concentration. I promise. I swear."

"We know Bella love; we're just looking at the situations from different angles." Lover boy said. Yuck.

Its like she thinks all cool and tough now just because she became a leech. Like she has to play the main role in every little thing that happens in the "un-human" world.

"So, when it comes to fighting, Leah…you know you'll have most of them on your back. We would like you to try practicing fighting many of us at one time."

_Yesss_ I thought out.

"Technically we aren't really going to fight though." _Nooo_ "If one of us lays two hands on your back in means-" _I have to take a really long shower and hold my puke in until we get home? _At this, Eddy snickered at and I didn't catch the rest of what Doc said…at least I didn't want to anyways. "And it goes the same for us."

"So, we think four of us would be the right amount to fight off if it comes to that. You can choose whom you'd like."

I wouldn't like any one of them…but if I had to choose like Seth's life depended on it-

_HEY!_

It would be-

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So Sorry. Next Chapter will be uploading in an hour or two. Truly I am sorry like you don't even know how much I thought about the story day after day feeling guilty that I haven't uploading anything.


	7. Don't Worry

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

So here I stood in the middle of the clearing watching the four vamps take their stance. I was going to kick their ass. This was going to be fun.

Of course I chose all of the guys and the others didn't seem too pleased with my decision. Especially the girl leeches. Jacob and Sam started to protest but I shook them off and kept walking.

_Let's do this. _

I kind of played with an advantage, seeing where the others would be from the packs point of view.

The big strong looking one and the mind reader took the first move. They jumped to the other side, surrounding me. It wouldn't be easy with what's his name reading my every thought.

I took off, dashing through a small opening before anyone of them could lay their disgustingly pale hands on my back. I ran faster than any other time in my life. The forest was just one big blur.

Doc and the scrawny one were soon enough beside me. Just as scrawny lunged at me I skidded to a stop to avoid the attack. I turned to move backwards but the big one came out of nowhere trying to get a hold of me. Dodging again to left, I started running again. This was way to fucking crazy. I already felt unbelievable dizzy and nauseated.

The only way I could possibly win is to try and get them to hit one another. There was no freaking way I could attack one without being attacked myself. I heard the pack's unsettled and worried thoughts rampage through my mind which did nothing more but distract me.

Ed came out from the bushes, smiling for once, probably thinking he had me. But when I dodged to the right, he followed my exact movement and nailed me into the ground. That son of a-

_LEAH!!! _All three of them had seemed to shout out at once.

_I'm fine, shut up._

Eddy came at me fast and had nearly "tagged" me until I jumped up and started sprinting again.

He might be fast, but I'm pretty damn sure that I'm faster.

A little further away I had to stop due to the fact that they had surrounded me. Again. They came at me one after another in quick motions. Dodging left to avoid Doc, ducking down to avoid the big leech, skidding to the left again and ducking to avoid scrawny, and jumping out of the way of the mind freak's grasp. Once I escaped from the little circle of hell I was back to running again. I couldn't do anything at this point.

It was like playing dodge ball but they had all the balls and I was left standing in the dust.

The big guy tried to attack again at the same time the scrawny blonde one did. This was exactly what I needed. When they got too close to me, I jumped up, bounced off the tree and landed. I give myself an eleven out of ten on my performance.

Of course they collided and I was able to tag them quickly before dodging away from Ed boy. Two down… and two more to go.

Sprinting through the forest for what it seemed like the one thousandth time again, Doc and Ed were right by my sides.

"Very nice Leah, you are doing exceptionally well." Doc called out before lunging at me again. This time I faced him head on, slamming my body and knocking him hard to the ground.

Before I could see it coming, the last leech had tackled me into yet another fucking tree. He then tried to pounce on me like the wild pussy cat he is until I faced him head on as well. We both recoiled against one another which knocked us both back a couple of feet. I stood there panting my ass off as he stood there smirking.

"Game over Leah." I hadn't realized we were a yard or two away from everybody else but as I took a quick glance in that direction, he came at me again wrestling me to the ground. I flipped us both over so that my paws stood strongly against his throat. I knew it wouldn't last long before he smacked me away with the flip of his arm.

I skidded a couple feet and then stood up slowly.

"Enough! Leah has already proven that she is more than capable of taking care of her self." Doc said. Of course I was able to take care of myself; I'm not some damned five year old girl.

"Physically, at least. Mentally…"

"I can hold my ground forever if I have to." Ed boy's lover hissed out.

"Bella, we're just taking precautions is all." Eddy walked over to her placing a kiss on her forehead then turning back to me.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." Liar. He wasn't even sincere. He was mocking me all over again.

I stood there growling with my hackles raised. _You want another fight? Because I'd be more than delighted to give you one. A fight that actually counts for something._

"I'm sure I already know who would win."

_But you can never be too sure about anything anymore these days._

I walked back to Quil, Embry, and Seth feeling sick as ever. My legs were shaking and I couldn't keep my head clear at all.

"Carlisle, we're done here for tonight. Let them rest, they will be needing it very soon." The motherly like vamp said.

"Of course. Very nice job tonight Leah, you surprised us all. We will see you soon."

"Thank you very much for your time, we appreciate it." Jacob said, speaking for us all.

_You appreciated it. I almost got my ass kicked out there._

_Aw come one Leah! You had them all beat from the start._

_That's not what you thought at the beginning. You owe me twenty dollars Embry._

_You betted against me again?_

_Sorry Leah. There was four of them and one of you, what were the odds?_

_Oh thank you so much for your support!_

_You are very welcomed!_

Taking a one hour long steaming hot shower felt like being on cloud nine. It was probably the best shower I had ever taken. Every single muscle in my body ached and I think my bruises had bruises which didn't make anything better. But by tomorrow afternoon I'd probably be in top shape.

After I was done taking my shower, I crashed down on my bed and right before falling asleep I heard three knocks on my door.

"SETH I'M SO FREAKING TIRED ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!" That stupid little brother of mine just couldn't leave me alone!

"IT'S NOT ME!" He yelled back, and he was right. His voice came from downstairs.

Jacob came through my door with a bag of something in his hand.

"Sup' Leah?" He asked making his way to an empty chair of mine. "How are you feeling? You took some pretty hard blows out there. Almost got your ass kicked." He smiled.

"As if I'd let that happen. What's in the bag?" I asked looking down at it.

He looked down at it as well seeming to have forgotten that he was still holding it.

"Oh it's your breakfast for tomorrow morning. I picked it up on my way back from the Cullen's place. Figured you nor anyone else would want to cook tomorrow so here it is."

"Thanks Jake, I appreciate it."

"Anytime. Oh and hey look. I couldn't phase tonight because Carlisle said it would best for your practice. He knew I'd be telling you what to do and when so it was better if I stayed out. Sorry. If it makes anything better, I was about to tackle him."

"Not a problem. And Jake…about the other day…"

He looked at me smiled his best. "Don't worry about it Leah. I forgive you."

Oh the nerve of that stupid mutt! "I wasn't going to say sorry!" Actually I was…but not anymore.

"You don't have too." He stood up and placed the food on my desk. "I have to get back to Sam; he's worried sick about you." If he was so damn worried then how come he didn't show up here? "And I wanted to know how you were but I guess everything's fine? Usually it always is, you're the toughest girl out there."

"Besides the white marble skinned vamps, sure..." I said drowsily. He chuckled a little bit and then turned to leave.

"Call me if you need anything. I mean it, anything at all. I'll leave the trashcan by you just incase…well you know."

"Thanks. Now get the hell out of my room, I never said you could come in."

"I never asked." I grabbed an extra pillow that lay at the top of my head and threw it weakly at him. Fail.

"Thanks! A souvenir from the Clearwater's house. I always wanted one of these. I feel _so _honored." He said sarcastically.

"You had plenty of souvenir's…you just eat them all." Then he left and I slept happily ever after…well almost anyway.

The next morning…or afternoon I should say, I woke up to the voices of Quil, Seth, and Jacob squabbling over something. They looked pretty pissed and seeing Seth the way he is didn't look like the fight was about food.

"Calm down Seth. We're not gonna be able to get anything done if we keep freaking out about it." Jake said. I sat at the top of the staircase, not visible to others while I eavesdropped.

"Jake how _can_ we keep cool about this?! They stole her jacket, shirt, pillow, and her brush for crying out loud! It's not like the newborns where they didn't know how to fight, it the Volturi. Most of them anyways. They could end up here in the middle of the night for all we know!"

"Seth shut up! I know! I'm just trying to figure things out right now. One thing's for sure, don't tell your sister yet. Keep a poker face on got it?"

I stood up slowly and walked down the staircase. Who took my crap? They certainly didn't come through this house but who ever it is I'm gonna fucking kick there ass, today, tomorrow- don't matter because there dead meat.

"Tell his sister what exactly?" I asked, watching their reactions skeptically.

"Hey Leah………sup." Typical Quil, he never played poker or had to use "the face" so therefore he kind of ruined it.

"What where guys talking about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing really. Seth and Jake lost a bet against me and their too ashamed to admit it." Quil said, getting his hopes up in me believing him.

"Cut the shit I know what you guys were talking about. My crap got stolen but where and who did it?"

"Then why'd you ask if you already knew the answer?"

"Felt like it."

"Leah…it wasn't human." Jacob said looking straight into my eyes.

"Vampire." I spit out. I couldn't even describe what I was feeling right now. "From where though? They didn't steel anything here."

"No, not here…but everywhere else. You left you jacket at Emily's place one day and they took it. You left your brush at Embry's house and a shirt at Claire's house. They took all of those things with your scent on it. Just like they did to Bella, using that scent to tell others where you are.

"How can they sneak past almost thirty freaking werewolves Jacob?! How come that stupid mind reader couldn't hear any of them?! Not only are we in danger anymore…all of our families and _your _imprints are too. They went into Claries' house for crying out loud! Whoever already knows where we live and how to get to us. What the hell do we do now?"

One problem after another problem after another problem after another problem and so on. They only one we can count on now is that psycho path. And I wasn't worrying for my sake; I was worried for the family's sake and theirs only. I can care less about what happens to me, I can handle myself.

"Leah, look at me." I glared straight through his eyes, could've sworn I saw right threw him to the truck out front.

"Don't worry about anything, alright? Just leave it me okay? Trust me on this."

"Jacob Black. I will not sit around and most certainly watch you take all of the damn fun around here. I've already made my plan and you know what it is. I'm calling it Plan C so if you don't come up with two reasonable plans before that then it is what it is. Got it?"

"You're always so stubborn Leah. How come you can't just do what you're told? Fine, you want to be a part of it then it's done. Just don't come crying to me when you break both of your arms."

"Don't worry I won't."

Jake glared at me for a second more then turned to leave.

Once he was halfway down the driveway he turned back and called out, "Plan C will never happen. You can count on that." He said it with a fierce smile on his face as if he would kill me first before letting me go.

"We'll see about that." I bluffed.

"Leah, I'm not happy about them breaking into Claries' house. I nearly went on a rampage, Seth and Embry had to hold me down. But I know they're not after her. Only you and everyone that stands in their way. You don't have to worry about our families Lee, they're safe. Your not. We're patrolling like crazy right now, not one leech can get past us. It's all good until judgment day comes for you haha. We're going to win though, we always do."

I realized that Quil was right. Mom would safe with Billy and Old Quil. He gave me a half hug and walked down the steps.

"I'll catch you later!" He said waving.

"Yea, see ya." I waved back, walking the opposite direction from him.

"Your not scared are you Leah?" Seth asked me.

"No I'm not. It's intriguing." Seth looked at me like I shouldn't be having fun but in reality I couldn't wait. Those leeches were going down once and for all.

"I have to go to Emily's house to pick up the dress. I'll see you later Seth."

"Alright, be careful though!"

"Aren't I always?" He rolled his eyes and turned back to the house.

Walking up to Emily's house I could already smell at least ten other werewolves there. It was going to be one claustrophobic house. I walked in to see Jared, Paul-those two assholes- Collin, Brady, Nick, Mikey, and a few other new faces. Emily was in the kitchen getting something out of the oven while Sam was nowhere to be seen. Typical Sam.

All ten of them stared at me while I walked through the maze towards Emily. I stood behind her waiting patiently for her to take out whatever was in the oven.

I must've scared her when she turned around because she jumped like a foot into the air dropping the pan she had held. Luckily for her I caught it. She owed me big time.

"Owwww…" I hissed out. "Where do you want this?"

She scrambled frantically, pushing some things off of the counter where I laid the tray.

"Oh my God, Leah! Are you okay?! Here let me see!" She grabbed my hand and threw it under the ice cold water.

"You scared me! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too! Does it still hurt? Do you need some ice?"

"Ems, its fine. Don't worry about it. It's just going to heal within the day anyways. Besides, I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

"No, no! I'm glad you came! It's been awhile." She said looking over my hand again. "Leah, it looks pretty bad, at least let me wrap it.

"Will you stop worrying about it if it's wrapped?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then." I looked over the counter to catch Jared's anxious face. What the fuck was he so worried about. He hates me. Jared stood up anyways and walked over to us.

"Emily, if you don't mind I'd like to help."

What was he up to? Usually he did this kind of thing when he desperately wanted to talk.

Emily debated on it for a while, looking back and forth between us until I finally said that it was okay.

Jared grabbed my wrist, kind of roughly, and pulled me down the hallway to the cabinets.

"What do you want Jared?" I asked, crossing my arms while he looked for the wrap. He stopped mid second and then grabbed it quickly before turning back to me.

"Leah, I'm sorry about before. I was just pissed in the moment and I didn't mean any of it. I swear on my own life. I just wanted to let you know that."

"Jared, I sure as hell hope you're not apologizing because I'm the number one target for most of the Volturi right now."

"No, no. Have I ever felt sorry for you Clearwater? Like I said before, you deserve everything you get yourself into." He was right. Jared never felt sorry for me and I'd always appreciated that fact. I never felt his pity or anything.

"Heh, ya your right."

"But that still doesn't mean you deserve what I said that night. I am truly sorry and I really hope we can get things back to normal again."

"You better not be saying this to make me join your pack because I won't."

"Nope. I know you Leah. When your mind is set, then it's set. No one stops you from what you want to do…well almost anyways."

I stared at him for the longest time searching to find anything besides the truth but there was absolutely nothing. He was really sincerely apologizing to me. Not once in his life had he ever done that for me. Not even when he cut my hair when I was ten.

"I forgive you." I finally said. It was true though, I am a bitch at times. "And Paul?"

"He's sorry to although he won't admit it. He's always thinking about the different kind of ways to apologize. It's funny huh? Paul saying he's sorry? Who could've imagine?"

We both laughed at the thought as he took my hand gently and started to wrap it.

"Tell you what. If he buys me two new pairs of shoes then he's forgiven for the time being."

"Really Leah you don't have to-"

"Jared I really need new shoes." He looked up and me and laughed out loud again.

"Alright then, I'll tell him." When my hand was done being wrapped we returned to the kitchen where Emily started to get out the plates.

"Emily I just came by to pick up my dress. Is it here?" I asked her.

She stopped moving as horror had taken over her face.

"I forgot…to tell you…Sam told us that a vampire came taking your stuff and when I went to go pick up the dress…"

"It was gone. They took that too?" Those fucking leeches were going to die so slowly they'd wished they'd never been born.

"Leah, Sam's out there with fourteen other pack members. He's so pissed we thought that his head might explode. We're doing our part here so don't worry."

"I'm not worried about anything. You guys can handle your stuff and I can handle mine. I'm just pissed at the fact that those snoopy bastards are stealing all of my shit."

Jared laughed. "Of course that's what you'd be thinking. Not that a bunch of leeches are going to kill you but that someone stole your dress."

"Yup. Anyways I'm get going, it's kind of like a slumber party at Embry's house although we won't be doing much. I'll see you around." I said as I hugged the both of them.

I was the last one at Embry's house to find him, Quil, Kim, Seth, Jacob, and…the lochness monster.

This day just keeps getting better.

"Hey Leah your late, as usual." Jake greeted me.

"Good afternoon to you too." I sat on the couch far from the half breed, next to Kim.

"Okay so we've come to a conclusion that you and Seth are not to patrol anymore."

I stood up as fast as I sat down. "WHAT?! Why not?!"

"Your sent would be lingering all around the forest making it easier for the leeches. It's just better for now that you and Seth stay away from it." He explained.

I could understand his point but that still so unfair. I sat down reluctantly and closed my eyes.

"Quil, Embry, and I will go out patrolling tonight. You, Kim, and if you can do me a favor and look out for Nessie for a bit? Kim? Please."

"Sure, no problem." She said.

As Jacob talked to the rest of the guys, I opened my eyes to see the devil spawn standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I was too tired to feel upset. I just didn't care at this point.

"Leah, if I could only show you something perhaps?" It asked hopefully.

"No."

"Please? It will only take a few seconds or so."

"No."

"Leah, Nessie has been coming up with multiple ideas of how to take on the Volturi. You'd be surprised, just listen to her for once please. It's for your sake not ours." Quil said.

"No, Leah doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do." Jacob called out. Thank you Jake!

I started to close my eyes again until I felt the cold hand on my skin. No images were going through my mind like they were suppose too.

Pain shot through my head instead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Next Chapter will be coming soon. Thank you to all reviewers! I appreciate you guys/girls the most in life.**


	8. What the?

The pain was a shocking, almost unbearable thing to deal with. It was like living with a bullet stuck in my head and I was still conscious to witness it all. My screams were cut short after considering in a microsecond that I sounded like a two year old girl that dropped her ice cream. But _her _screams continued and I wasn't even touching her.

I had nearly doubled over when the pair of hands flew from my face. Numbness clouded my head with in a minute and I stood there, with hands on my knees gasping for air. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath.

"RENEESEME! LEAH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Jacob yelled deliberating which of us should request his attention first. Of course we all knew who the boy chose but Seth was at my side in the moment where I had started screaming. I don't know how many times he was trying to ask me if I was okay, but it sure as hell was getting on my last nerve.

"You…" I managed to choke out and yes I was implying the little freak that touched me. That bitch was going to hell one way or another I mean how fucking stupid can you get?! No means no all around the world in every language.

I would've phased here and now, making a weak attempt to kill her, but I couldn't even get my eyes open, let alone focus on anything. Seth had managed to sit me back down on the couch while Jake started to pick up his thing but it spoke.

"My Jacob, I am fine. The pain is gone now; there was a…miscommunication amongst us I suppose." Well duh, "It has never happened before, is it because she is abnormal?"

Abnormal? I started laughing considering the fact that I was more normal than she'll ever be.

The boys and Kim stared at me like I'd gone mad, and maybe I was, but none the less they didn't like the abnormal part either. Jacob was about to speak until the leech interrupted.

It seemed as if she finally understood what had come out of her mouth.

"Leah, I am sorry, I did not mean it like that please forgive me."

I wouldn't forgive her if the world had blown up and we were the last two people in hell, stuck there with each other forever. I only glared at her, placing the ice pack Seth offered me on my forehead.

"First of all Reneseme, you had absolutely no right to use your gifts on Leah like that. No means no and it's hard enough that Leah has to deal with the most complex life. She's done a lot for you and your family so try and be a little more responsible with your actions... Is that understood?"

"Yes Jakey, I promise to never touch her again."

First, I couldn't believe that Jake was actually scolding her, and second of all it almost made me gag to hear the word Jakey. What was he like almost eighteen now?

Once the half breed leech put on her "I'm going to cry face" Jacob automatically looked like he regretted saying those things. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her forehead.

Pedophile.

"Consider me gone." I started to stand up before Embry gently caught a hold of my arm.

"Leah, I wanna know what happened. What exactly did Nessie do to you?" He asked, or more like demanded.

"I don't know what _her_ intentions were but there were definitely no fucking images running through my mind. It was filled with these shocking waves of pain and I wanna know what the hell happened to!"

"Leah, I am sorry. I felt what you felt and it was very unpleasant. I was only curious to why this had happened and my assumptions brought me to the fact that you are indeed the only female shape shifter. I was not implying that you were abnormal and for that I am sorry."

Blah blah blah blah blah…She had the littlest voice and yet her words sounded like one hundred years old. And maybe the damn leech shouldn't make assumptions!

"We're not blaming Leah for being a female werewolf. Not everything goes wrong because of that." Seth said, to my defense.

"No, we're not Seth, it was only a thought." Jacob said giving his half breed little freak to Kim.

"How're feeling now?" He asked taking the backside of his hand and placing it on my forehead.

My heart skipped a couple of beats and I knew I couldn't hold his glance forever so I averted my eyes to the floor.

"Leah?" He asked again; worry rapidly increasing across his voice.

When I didn't say anything, he moved his hand to my cheek and said, "Leah look at me."

I really appreciated the fact that Jake cared so much for me and the pack but I could also see him stealing worried glances at his girlfriend making sure she was still alright as well. It was like he was basically dying to hold her again.

Sorry I'm such a burden Jake.

I brushed his hand off of me and returned to sitting on the couch.

"I'm peachy, it's just a headache. Besides, don't you have somewhere else to be right now?" I asked him.

"Yeah I do. Hey Seth, make sure you get Leah some Advil or something kay? And Leah take it easy, we'll be back by sunset." He said, looking around for his bottle of water.

"Don't worry Jake; I'll shove the whole bottle down her throat if I have to." Seth said with a wicked grin plastered upon his face.

"You'll never catch me."

"You never know." He bluffed.

"Anyways we better get going. Seth you look out for the girls." Jacob said lastly, ready to leave out the door.

Kim and I laughed as if Seth could handle such a job.

"Yeah, whatever." He said as we laughed a little harder.

They left which meant the mutant, Kim, and I were left since Seth had gone to Embry's room for the night.

"They probably won't get back till at least three." Kim said.

"Humph, that's their problem. Hey Kim, how come your not with Jared anyways?" Them two were like cake and frosting, peanut butter and jelly, two pees and a pie, salt and pepper an Xbox with its controller, a bed with sheets, like feet that needs socks, or Joni and Chachi, like Jack and Jill or Romeo and Juliet. It was ridiculous to watch them ooh and aah at each other all the time.

"What? You don't like my company?"

I looked at her. "It's not that-"

"I'm kidding. I just thought that you could use more girl time."

"Thanks. A lot." I said closing my eyes again. I couldn't sleep though because of the fact that a smelly devil spawn was in the facilities still.

And as Kim read my mind she said, "Leah I could take Nessie with me to my place. My parents are out anyways and I'm sure Seth is more than capable to help you with any vampire problems if there were any. More than I could anyways."

"Really Kim, you don't have to. _You _I don't mind."

"Leah, I am most certainty-" IT started to speak before I rudely purposely interrupted her.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable, like a coma? Then you can actually make the majority of people living on this Earth happy as well. That'll be my Birthday Wish for next year."

There was a moments silence before Kim spoke again.

"Leah, knock that shit off, she hasn't done anything to you." Kim said getting up.

"Whatever" I sigh in frustration, I mean can't a girl sleep these days. I didn't really want to explain the whole I got screwed over twice thing either though.

"Leah I'll just make it easier on you and take Nessie. I'll leave Jake a note. Really, you need your sleep and I'm not waiting around to watch you insult and suffer at the same time. I'd be dead my morning."

I laughed at that and told her thanks. So Kim left and I almost had Embry's house to myself. Weird. It was basically empty not including Seth. I was alone, but that's nothing new. I've always been alone even when I'm not.

I decided to just crash on the couch, it was less time consuming than walking upstairs to the guestroom. Then I started to think, about the leeches, Jacob, and just everything else.

It started to rain and I drifted off into sleep. It's funny though, no matter how much time I sleep for, it still isn't enough.

* * *

As I walked to Embry's kitchen, I almost tripped over three bodies sprawled out across the living room floor. They must've been pretty tired since not one of them woke up when I smashed pots together over their faces.

I threw the pots onto the counter and opened the bag of doughnuts Jake had brought over from the night before and started eating away.

There was only nine so I ate them all. Jacob did say they were for me after all.

As I ate the last doughnut I stared into a microwave's reflection feeling like the princess of emoland. I looked and felt awful, but oh well what the hell, the guys had seen worse.

I ducked down to put the pots back under the counters and then turned around to head up to the guest room but as I did I ran into Jacob's most noticeably six point five pack of abs. It looked like a dirt racing track if you know what I mean.

"Oh shit, I was trying to scare you." He said taking a step back to look at me.

"Ahhhhh. Boy did you get me good." I replied with a fake scream.

"Gee Leah; I almost didn't catch your sarcasm there."

"Well I'm glad to know that you're still smarter than a fifth grader Black." I said with my witty remark.

He laughed a little and then looked at me, and I mean really looked at me, with his serious soft brown colored eyes. Then he took a step forward and spoke.

"Leah… you know, you know that we'll do everything in our power to protect you right? You're part of the pact and a great friend so…why…why do you always have to make life complicated?"

Jacob stepped even closer so that my head was just below his chin.

"It's like you're just going to throw yourself out there like a chew toy for the Volturi but what about the impact it will have on everyone else huh? Don't you see why we can't let you do that to yourself? No matter whom you hate or who hates you, we will always fight for your life."

I know I didn't deserve what they were going to do for me but I still respect the thought.

"Jacob, we had this talk. I'm just protecting your lives as your protecting mine. No matter who it would be in this kind of situation, they would do the same thing. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked watching his ever movement and emotion than ran along his face.

He knew I was right but still wanted me to holdout.

"What about me? Or Seth? Quil, Embry? There's absolutely no way in hell we're ever going to let that happen."

"Jake, I'm just as responsible for your lives as you are for mine."

"I don't want to see you get hurt Leah."

"I don't want to see _you_ getting hurt."

We glared at each other for a couple of seconds before Jacob spoke again.

"Please, be extremely careful then. I mean we'll do all that we can but if you could not attack the Volturi it would be easier."

"I don't know Jake; the chances of that happening are pretty slim."

"Please Leah. I can't-"

He paused and held his hand up in mid air. Then all of a sudden multiple emotions ran across his face. First it was soft and caring, then disgusted and annoyed, and finally confusion. I don't know what they hell he'd been thinking about but it seemed as though he was trying to talk himself in or out of something.

When he backed me up and cornered me, I felt slightly panicked. Not because he was dangerous but because we might do something he'll regret later.

Then Jacob cupped my chin and pulled me closer to his face. He took a quick glance at my lips and then back into my eyes.

I didn't get his guy one bit. One day he was like no, no, I have Nessie, this isn't right and I'm so sorry and now today it's like he's gone bipolar. What the hell was he thinking? It felt like a dream in which I would wake up any minute now and notice that my hopes once again would be crushed, but this was real.

As hard as it was for me to say this, I had to.

"Jake I-"

"Hold on, just let me try something." He whispered. He leaned in closer until his lips finally brushed mine.

_Leah, what the hell is going on?_ I asked myself.

"OOOH! You naughty naughty children!" Fuck you Quil. He busted through the kitchen yelling with a high pitched girly voice.

Jacob was frozen still over me so I ducked under his arms and got out of the way.

Then Embry came in yawning like a moron.

"Hey Leah, you have a little something, something on your shirt." He pointed down to my collar and it being ten in the morning felt like five in the morning so not clearly thinking, I looked down. Embry took his chance to flick my noise.

"You're dead punk!" I yelled. As I tried to get a hold of him, Quil turned away from the fridge and held me back.

"Let me go or you'll be sorry."

Quil and Embry exchanged glances and then bursted out laughing. As Quil loosened his grip on me, I gave a punch right to his sack of balls. Oh, yeah. That felt good.

As he kneeled to the ground in pain I looked towards Embry and watch his face fall.

"Oh fuck." With that, he bolted upstairs and I chased after him waking up a screaming Seth because I stepped on his hand.

"Sorry!"

I ran upstairs to Embry's room where he would be hiding out and ran through the door. Right as I did though, Embry took a hold of me, shut the door and then locked it. Only then did he release me.

"So how'd it go?" He asked with the "I know everything that just happened" look.

"How did what go?" I bluffed anyways.

"Don't fuck with me Leah, Quil and I saw you guys from the start. Sorry but your shit outta luck buddy."

Fuck my life.

Embry crossed his arms and then sighed. "Too bad Jake has to deal with it now. Mixed emotions can be a problem."

"Since when did you turn into Dr. Phil?"

"Since Oprah's show got cancelled." He joked back.

"But Embry, I didn't want to-Jake shouldn't-" I didn't want to cause Jake pain. He has his imprint and that how the werewolf life works. I just can't get used to it.

"Leah are you kidding me? Breaking the imprint will be the damnest thing I will have ever seen or remember. That would be fucking awesome, it would give others hope you know? Like they don't just have one option."

Why Embry was so Hurrah for Jake and I was because he hated Nessie just as much as I did. He puts on a show though for Jake but in reality it's different.

"Besides, you and Jacob look more appropriate." He patted down on my shoulder and took this chance to tackle him onto the bed. We wrestled each other for a few minutes trying to pin one another down until the phone rang. I was winning up until then.

"Hello?"

Embry was still trying to break a hold of my grip.

"Give me it! It's my phone!" He grumbled.

Because fate loves to fuck with me and because I just love to run on no luck, the little pipsqueak said "Leah? It's Alice. They're coming."

_Son of a bitc-_

* * *

hahahahahahahahaha…..hahahahahahaha….sorry? Took long enough huh? Get this though, I would have uploaded this story four hours sooner but as I saved the first draft of this it didn't really save because I opened it up from e-mail. So it deleting my good four hours of work and I had to start over. This version seems suckier but the other one is long gone. I was almost in tears, Sorry again.


	9. Stubborn

I hung up on the leech after hearing the most awfully exciting news about the others. Now was my chance to either handle it by myself or let the other mutts know. Jacob would be most unhappy with my decision but it's not like he'll kill me for it before the royal vampires do.

"Who was that?" Embry asked, still lying beneath me on the floor.

"Who cares?" I said, pushing off of him and straightening out my clothes.

"It was my phone. I care." He said getting annoyed now. How did the leeches get his number anyhow?

"Well don't, because it's none of your business." I looked away from his glare, fearing he would see right through me and initially, he did.

"Was it a leech?" He asked softly, standing up never taking his eyes off of me.

"No."

"Damn it Leah, at least look at me when you're going to lie to my face." He laughed, frustrated now.

So I looked at him square in the eyes and repeated my answer.

"No, it was not a leech."

We held each other's glare until his expression broke first and he started walking closer to me.

"That's such bullshit Leah. They're coming aren't they? Why don't you want us to help huh? What the fuck is going through that small stupid brain of yours? You wanna commit suicide? Is that it? I- I just don't understand..."

He had me walking backwards until I hit the wall, and his arms pinned me on both sides.

"Leah, I don't want you dead. Neither does Seth and what about Jacob huh? What are trying to do to everyone?" It was like he was in his wolf form, growling and snarling everything he said.

"Embry, it's my problem and I'll deal with it okay? It's not your battle to fight and not your war to win." I tried to escape his cage around me but he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me back to the wall.

"You're hurting me Call." I lied.

"First off, I don't' care right now, secondly, you have abnormal strength, you'll get over it." He said back, venom in his voice. "It is our battle to fight and our war to win. You're a part of the pack we all stick with each other, fight alongside each other, and most definitely protect one another. If you're not willing to do so then I guess you were really not meant to be a part of this team. It's not a solo thing Leah, stop trying to be a hero 'cuz you're not so good at it. I don't know why I spend my time arguing with you when I could have told the rest of the guys everything by now."

The door opened, saving me from whatever was going to come next, and Jacob stuck his head in. When he found our position, his sloppy aloof looking grin turned into a frown.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Embry and I glanced at each other and then he backed away from me, deciding to lie on the bed instead.

I was wondering if Embry would tell now but it seemed like he was in no apparent mood to do so.

Good boy. Sit. Lay down. Stay.

"Well, what happened?" Jacob asked again, shutting the door behind him.

"We were just messing around when the phone rang. Embry's just mad because he claimed it was his phone and I answered it for him. That's all."

I looked to the ground then, afraid that I might have given away anything that would show what the phone call was about. Embry huffed out loud and I couldn't be more annoyed with him right there. He was acting like a little kid who couldn't go to Six Flagg's Marine World or whatever.

"Embry." Jake called out. "What's up with you?"

He sat up then, rolling his eyes, and looked at me hard for a few good seconds. Then he turned his glare back to Jacob nodding in my direction.

"Ask her." Was all he said before getting up and leaving the room.

There was a weird kind of silence between Jake and me as neither one of us- well I had nothing to say.

Jacob then moved to the door and sank down to the floor sitting there, resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his hand.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on." The stupid turd grinned his cocky smile, keeping his eyes on me.

"And I've got all night." He continued, looking at his wrist like a damn watch would actually be there.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you do, with no life that you have, you got the whole century." I shifted my stance and kept looking around the room as if it was the only in the world that amused me. Embry's room, amused me. That already had scary written all over it.

"Shut up, will you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness, shall I go get your coffee and tea now?" I laughed as he chuckled. Repeating sarcastic quotes from the internet was a thing we did.

"Go to hell."

"Well I'll see you there." I really wasn't planning on telling Jake about the phone call but if he kept staring at me like he was I might just let everything out. I already know how the conversation would would go and it would start off by him getting all pissed and frustrated.

"Leah, I really don't have the time for your witty remarks." Sighed Jacob.

"Well you said you had all night." I told him, keeping up my defensive position.

"I'm sure Edward would love to tell me what the hell is going on, so I'll actually be leaving now."

Fucking special superpower freaks, they're not the damn X-Men for crying out loud. That stupid leech would tell Jacob in a heartbeat and I'd get my ass kicked later for it. I don't even really know why I'm trying to hide what was said on the phone call when he'll just find out sooner or later anyways.

I guess I'm still thinking like I'm Superman or something, trying to take it all by my damn self.

"Leah, your being way too quiet and it's actually quite frightening." Jake said, grinning, but his eyes glazed over in concern.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. But don't go berserk or anything, I was just trying to do what was best for all of us." Oh well what the hell. The plan for not telling anyone would have never worked in the first place.

I looked up at Jake then, seeing his hand paused on the door knob and his eyes now filled with determining curiosity.

"The tiny pipsqueak physic was on the phone and she saw _them. _They're coming." I kept my eyes on Jake to determine all of the reactions that would run through his features and boy oh boy it was not pretty. Here comes my two hour lecture.

Jacob seemed to be a loss for words at first, stuttering when he first spoke.

"Y-You...weren't going to tell us?"

I think he meant it as a statement rather than a question.

After the surprise and shock passed by, the anger came and took two strides before getting in my face.

He grabbed my chin forcefully and started to talk.

"Leah," He started calmly which was always a bad thing when you know someone is ultimately pissed, "What are you trying to pull?"

Jake started to shake and he had clenched his eyes to try and remain in control.

"Well?" He demanded.

"Jacob, I don't want anyone else's help. Especially yours." I calmly stated. Did he not know what I was trying to do? I can't stand the fact to watch him get hurt or die because of me. Seth, Embry, Quil, and the others for that matter as well. It wouldn't really matter if I'd go because I have no imprint and no one that will actually love me back the way I want them to. I'm not trying gain pity or anything but Jacob...means a lot to me and I just did not want him fighting my battle. Stupid boy is way too reckless anyways.

Unable to stay in control, he exploded right there in Embry's room. As everyone knew that being too close to a werewolf is dangerous, I was a little bit closer than close. I flew back from the impact, hitting the wall, and because his hand was still holding my chin, the claw of his shape shifter form had scratched me from the chin to my abdominal area, missing my throat thankfully.

A few others things were damaged in the process as well such as Embry's drawers, stereo, and his cd's were scattered all over the floor now. Jake really did know how to make a mess.

Stupid reckless boys who had anger management issues.

"Damn it Black that hurt." I was bleeding, no duh, and it hurt like a bitch. I can understand Jacob's feeling at some level but to phase was totally unnecessary. I could see the fear plastered on Jacob's furry face as he stood there looking at me which is all he seemed to be doing the past minutes.

He whined a couple times, bowing his head, and then leapt out of Embry's window, breaking the glass as he did so. I still sat there in the pissed mood I was in. The pain was bearable and it wasn't like Emily's case. I'd probably heal completely in the next few hours or so. The tears in my flesh burned and I know I'd heal completely but not before dying of a big amount of blood loss.

All of a sudden Seth, Embry, and Quil were in the room surrounding me and asking too many questions like those stupid ski patrol people in the colorful jumpsuits.

"Jacob did this to you?" Seth asked angrily while he scanned over the gashes. I think I was just too royally pissed at the fact that Jake would lose his cool like that and take me down with him.

"...fine...heal...later..." I managed to squeak out.

"Seth go get some towels with some water on them kay?" Embry called out. He started to lift me up bridal style.

"Embry…fine…I'm…okay…put me down." Little by little I was able to put my words back together. Embry refused my request though and laid me on his bed. Fucking Black, I swear, if those leeches come tonight, it won't even be a good fight with everyone scattered around losing their game and focus.

"Hey Leah, what happened?" Quil asked softly. He leaned over the top of my head and bent down, pushing some stray strands of hair out of my face.

Embry kept quiet while Seth came back with the towels and they started to clean up my bloody mess.

"Leah?" Quil asked again when I never answered his question.

"Nothing, I can handle it."

I stared at the ceiling until I heard Embry huff.

"Yeah, you did a fine job at that." He said.

"Hey chill out Embry" Quil said to my defense.

Alright, in the next few days there'll be one hell of a fight. If Jacob wants to fight that bad, who's going to a stop a guy from his brawl? That would be like stopping Little Red Riding Hood from her granny and stopping Shrek from Fiona. And maybe it won't even be that bad…maybe I'm just over reacting.

Chea right. They're a bunch of superman's and we get to try and play the role of kryptonite.

I don't know why I always agree in the end, it ruins my reputation these days.

"I'm sorry Embry."

He looked at me in a wearily and sat on the edge of the bed, moving some blankets to the side.

"Sorry as in what? Sorry you can't take help from us? Or sorry for being a stubborn punk ass girl?"

I had to laugh as he basically described the definition of me. "I'm sorry for being a stubborn punk ass girl."

He stopped soaking my wounds for a minute and smirked.

"Hey look, she stopped bleeding." Seth noticed.

Quil decided to pick up the cd's and some of the chunks of the stereo that broke off.

"Price of a hospital visit; about two thousand dollars without insurance," Quil said as he worked, "Price of gas to visit Leah: around fifty. But making Embry's home into one: priceless. I'm glad you didn't die Leah." Quil said being one hell of a smartass. "Not that I had any hope."

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

He stood up straight and thought for a minute and said "Nope. But guess what? You got it anyways." Then he continued in what he was doing with Seth's help.

It was like the good old times again where we didn't have a care in the world. Just regular teens doing regular stuff. Besides bleeding from a gigantic wolf explosion of course. We weren't thinking about the blood sucking whores or other troubles. We were just sitting there laughing and gossiping. I would trade almost anything in the world to go back four years ago. I'm not talking about Sam either, just the good old days where things weren't so damn complicated.

The doorbell rang after about two hours of talking and Embry went down to get it.

Quil looked out the window. "It's Jared's car…and one of the leeches'."

"How do you know?" Seth asked from the end of the bed that I was still laying on.

"Because last time I checked, we were all too poor to own a hummer that like that." Quil said, pointing.

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. What the hell? If we wanted to see them we-no someone else- would have called them up. If this was Jacob's idea it'll take a hell of a lot longer to forgive his ass.

Embry and Jared walked through the door then, looking like they're ready for business.

Jared spoke first, but hesitantly as Quil and Seth glared at him for his past doings.

"They came here. They said it was urgent and that time was running out. Since nobody ended up at their place they came here with Sam's permission of course." He explained.

Sam…of course. Jacob was out and about doing who knows what so there was no way he was a part of this. Damnit Sam, you stupid mongrel.

"Do we _all _have to actually be in the same room? Because I can hear perfectly fine from up here." I said hoping they would just leave me be. Although with the looks in their eye's I don't think that would be possible. Time for Plan B.

"Ow!" Clutching my stomach were Jake had scratched me, I acted like it suddenly became a problem.

Seth immediately ran to my side. "What's wrong Leah? What happened?"

"Seth she's lying to get out of the meeting." Explained the ever so clever Quil. At least I fooled them for a second where concern and anxiety ran across all of their faces.

Seth glared at me and told me that it wasn't funny.

"You're almost healed anyways and I'm sure you don't want us carrying you down there." Embry laughed. He was right, that would be embarrassing and humiliating and a sign of weakness that I'm tired of showing.

Quil and Seth walked for the door as I slowly got out of the nice warm comfortable blankets I was wrapped in.

Jared came up to me and held his hand out.

I looked at him.

"I won't bite," he paused, "much.

I smiled and took his offer, slowly getting to my feet. I felt beyond sore. Might as well said I ran around the world twice on my hands cuz' that's what it felt like.

Jared kept his arm on my shoulder fearing that I was going to collapse or run. As we passed Embry I asked, "Do you have any air freshener's?"

He laughed again. "It's not so bad if you get use to it."

"Yeah fat chance."

"You might want to change." He said looking me up and down disapprovingly.

I looked down at myself to.

My shirt and bra had totally been ripped.

My boobs were basically showing.

****

**Sorry I know it's been awhile. PLZPLZPLZPLZ REVIEW!!!!**

**In loving memory of my 12 year old dog Puppet who died today. **

**Thank you to all reviewers!!!!! You're the best!**


	10. Realization

Not that they haven't seen me naked before or anything but it was still embarrassing none the less. I changed quickly into an extra large grey t-shirt and a new pair of shorts. Embry walked in front of me, grabbed my hand and then gently led me downstairs, as it still hurt like a bitch if I moved too suddenly or twisted in my neck in some way. The marks that Jake left were still fresh outta the deli, red and bloody. I could slowly feel my skin reconstructing itself and let me just say it feels kinda disgusting. It was kind of like feeling your stitches rip slowly, one by one but it didn't hurt as bad.

As we reached the bottom, I found Doc, weird kid, and macho man waiting with anxious stares. Aren't vamps supposed to be invited in or something? Or is that a myth too like everything else? The two younger vamps held curiosity in their features as they took a good look at my face and as I tensed up, ready to let them know what was on my mind, Embry stopped abruptly.

He turned around to face me and put his hand on my shoulder. His intense gaze had me feeling like I was in some kind of seriously cheesy soap opera.

"They're here for _your _safety. Be good, got that?" Embry asked, keeping his eyes on me.

"Just because I'm a dog doesn't mean you can treat me like one." I replied. For a second, Embry showed a small beginning of a smile and then stopped. I wanted to go Joker on his ass and be ask "Why so serious?" and maybe add in the tongue flick but a lot of the guys are getting annoyed with my I can't take my life seriously act. Usually people that have suffered severe heart breaks, changes into a big fat mutt, and lost their dad, wouldn't think their life was serious anymore either.

I can't be emo Leah and I can't be joking Leah. This is why they always get the pissed off Leah.

Speaking of Dad, I really wish he was here…I miss him.

"Leah?" Doc asked. I hadn't realized a lot of things in the past two minutes. For example, we were now at the bottom of the stairs and the others had been talking for quite some time now.

"Is that alright with you? Are you okay to come out?" He continued to ask. What the hell was he talking about?

"He asked if you were okay with moving out to the clearing to meet up with the rest of the group. They already ran into Jake and told him to get the others. Gee Lee, this isn't rocket science, you should try paying more attention." Quil blabbered at me, rolling his eyes.

"In case you hadn't notice princess, I have a lot of crap going through my brain right now."

Quil gasped in shock for an anonymous reason I'm sure to find out right now.

"_You_ have a brain? I didn't know that, did you know that Jared?"

Jared shook his head and said "No way. I'm not getting involved in this one."

Quil pouted at the lack of support he got. "Fun killer."

"_Anyways_, I'm fine," like fucking always, "and blah blah blah, let's just get this whole thing over with."

"That's the spiri-"

_Thwak_

"Why couldn't they be after Quil?" Embry asked after slapping his best friend upside of his head.

"It would have been much easier and funnier to get rid of him." He took the first steps toward the door with the leeches following him. I followed after Jared and Seth as Quil came following last, sulking.

"Hey Quil, if we get through this-_alive,_ I'll treat you to some ice cream. And if you do a really good job, I'll even let you have some sprinkles. If you punch Jacob for me-no wait I'll do that myself, but what the hell I'll throw in the cherry for you too." I taunted. Watching his expression was great. He looked so hopeful at first and then as I continued talking it dropped slowly, half heartily hate held in his eyes.

"No Leah, I think he prefers a bone." Seth put in.

"Alright, alright, stop torturing me I get it."

I think the vamps were getting a kick out of this but refused to show their amusement all the way. Like it was illegal to smile on our turf. Not that I didn't mind their discomfort.

We walked to the clearing, staying human since it would be easier to plan that way. The whole blood sucking clan was there along with Jake, Sam, Paul, Collin, Brady, and John. They too came as themselves. Brady and Collin looked so young; it wasn't right putting them out to fight. John, inexperienced yet older at least looked like he can handle himself.

I have to admit that seeing that half whatever you want it creature like kid thing in the mother's arms instead of Jake's was kind of surprising. He never let her slash it be alone unless he came back home. I barely snagged a glance at Jacob and he looked like he's just came back from The Great Depression. His eyes were all red, puffy at the bottom, and he just looked drained as hell.

He glanced up, unfortunately at me, and if I thought he looked bad before wooooh, now I can't even explain it. He looked terrified yet disgusted at the same time. I could see John asking him what was wrong but he shook his head, pinched his nose ridge and sighed.

"Alice, will you please explain to the others on what will be happening?" Doc asked her. Tinkerbell took a good look at all of us before talking again.

"They'll be coming two days from today at exactly eight forty-five in the evening. They have decided to skip the sneaking around act and are coming full throttle. Marcus has gathered up around seventy four newborns and trained them to get no one but Leah with her scent. Marcus, Caius, Athenodora, Felix, Renata, Jane, and Alec will be joining as well."

"Man are we screwed or what?" Seth asked.

"No, not entirely. I have contacted Aro and told him about our situation. He is most displeased with the risk that his family may not return to him but he has also stated that it is their own choice to fight and they know of the consequences. He said that he would not fight against his own coven when we asked if he could help stop the matter but gave us a few references as to who might help even the playing fields." The doctor explained.

"Aro had ordered Jane and Alec to stay behind but they promised that they would only come to watch in case things got out of control. We're not sure what their real intentions are but we can't be worried about it now. As long as Bella keeps her shield up then they won't be a problem. Mostly none of them will. Speaking of which, Bella will stay by your side Leah. The protection will come from the inside and continue outward.

We know the forests better than anyone else. Leah, we mapped out a pattern that you would run through." Oh man this guy was on a roll; just keeps talking and talking and talking. I would have wondered how and when they planned this all out but then again they don't sleep.

Doc pulled out a map from his pocket and held it out to me. Embry, being the kind soul he was, went ahead to retrieve it from him and brought it back. I mean I had no problem getting it; I just didn't want to bother moving…or something like that.

I took a good look at it, the map was detailed and looked hand drawn like one of the leeches sat out here for an hour, looking at every detail of the forest, counting the trees and creeks. I'm sure that every tree that is put on this map relates to a real tree. The pattern that I saw was clearly outlined. It started what looked like to be, an hour away from our homes and continued north. There was nothing but right turns, making my course into a circle. One super long-ass circle.

"How long would it take to run this thing?" I asked out loud.

"With the fastest speed you have, approximately half an hour. But," _of course there's a but, there's always a but, _"you will eventually get tired and start to slow down and we're hoping by then that we've taken care most of the problem."

"Soooo are there any others that are coming to help? We only have like forty of us to help out. The rest are too young." Seth said. He had a point though; to my dismay I thought more leeches were supposed to be involved too.

"Yes, currently we have Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Peter , Randall, Tanya, Garrett, Kate, and of course Vladimir and Stefan. That leaves us under seventy but Aro's references put us one number below the Volturi which pretty much makes us even."

"Nice." Quil said, gloating.

"Why are they all trying to help?" I asked. I mean when I was asked to help I had complained for days. If it wasn't for Sam's Alpha control at the time, I wouldn't have helped at all.

"Many reasons actually. Some figure you all would be good ally's to them someday although we told them not to assume it. Most want revenge like Kate, Tanya, Stefen, and Vladimir, and a lot of them still owe our coven favors as well."

Allies, ha ha. Just keep on humoring me.

"We think it would be in best interest if we take a practice run. Of course our numbers are limited today and we'll have to explain to the others tomorrow but this way you can talk to the rest of your packs about the plan."

"Yeah that'd be best." Sam answered for all of us. "Leah?" He asked, turning towards me.

I'm pretty sure it wouldn't matter if I said yes or no because either way they would've talked my head off into going along with it. Then I'd have to listen to them complain. Oh the horror.

"Yeah, go for it."

Even though I hated this ally trend we had with the vamps but I have to do this right. My best friends and brother lives are at stake and if I keep fooling around, someone's bound to get hurt. I'd be all hurrah for me but I doubt that's going to happen. I followed the group further into the woods and started analyzing.

This fucking trip is going to take hours.

* * *

Three hours. Three mother fucking hours it took to walk around the damn forest. Why didn't we just plan to take a trip to Canada and back or something, that way I could at least get Vancouver outta it. In the mean time they managed to starve me. I can eat Seth if I wanted to.

After them pinpointing every single little detail-which may I say so myself I actually paid all my attention to-they described where everyone would be located and where they would attack from, if something started to attack me or when I got to a certain point. All too confusing really, I just know my job is to run around like my ass is on fire. It's not that hard to do.

Jacob's present that he left for me somewhat healed all the way, the only thing left is four pink lines but otherwise I'm just peachy.

Right as I was about to walk into my oh so comfortable home, Quil and Embry, also known as dumb and dumber, managed to catch up to me.

"Hey Lee, we know you're going to be bored as hell when you get in so we decided to join you…again. Since we are your only friends and all." Quil said walking stride by stride next to me with Embry on my other side.

"First of all, are you planning on kidnapping me again? Because I am so not in the mood. Secondly that first thing was a warning. Thirdly, I'm starving and I just want to go to bed. Lastly, I have other friends you know. They're just invisible."

Embry and Quil looked at each other, leaning to the side of my walking frame and then started busting out laughing.

I rolled my eyes at them at kept up my fast pace. Home seemed so close yet so far away. Although it's only like another fifteen feet, but that's fifteen feet I have to deal with these bozos.

"Good one Leah." Embry choked out. It took him a few seconds to compose himself again. "But we ordered pizza and accidently, honest mistakenly, gave them your address instead. Damn, guess we'll just have to hang around until it comes. "

"Besides, we ordered your favorite. Plain old boring cheese."

"Gee, inviting yourself over much?" I scowled at them.

"Yeah, we would have just barged in but that would be rude." Embry said and dodged my hand I swung at him.

"Oh, I'll show you rude." I ran ahead of them and into my house, slamming the door inches away from their faces.

I laughed. "In your faces asswipes!...literally." I mumbled that last part and started to turn around when I heard them start bitching.

"Leah, you slut! Open up before I open a can of whop ass on you!" Quil yelled, banging on the door.

I let out an exasperated sigh and went back to the door and yelled "Whoa, your highness! Last time I checked you were an outside dog! So go! Play! Go get the bone! Fetch the ball! Or chase your tail for all I care!"

Now they were being too quiet. Which kind of scared me. I can never get them two to shuddup and to have them ignore my insults, well that's just fucking rude. They were mumbling just outside the door which either means that one, they're planning an attack through my window or door, or two, they keeping something hush hush.

Then I came to realize that a third voice had joined them. _His _voice. I was about to slam open the door and let him feel what a pair of claws in the face feels like when Embry's voice stopped me and inch short from the door handle.

"What the hell is your problem Jacob?" He yelled.

Jacob mumbled something which caused Quil to say "It's not us you should need to apologize to. Embry, let him go, we'll come back later. "

There was a moment's silence. The suspense was terrible. I hope it lasts.

"Damn straight you deserve it. Tch, and I don't forgive you until Leah does." Embry said.

I wish Jake spoke a little louder, that damn boy never talks quietly. I mean how's a girl suppose to eavesdrop these days?

There was another silence and I had thought for a moment that everyone just went home. I stared at the door for a while longer and then took a step backwards to turn around and go to my room.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Ughhhh! What? What! What?"

I yanked open the door, nearly ripping it off of its hinges, and there I stood face to face with Black. I was surprised to find myself inches away from his face and no one said anything for a minute. We were playing the staring game un-fun addition.

Jacob still looked like he had a dick shoved up his ass but he also looked anxious and concerned. I could see his eyes trace the marks that he left and then he reached out, and lifted up my shirt.

Pervert.

I don't know why I was still frozen in my tracks and couldn't manage to move a muscle. I need to drop kick his ass before he runs off again and as he starts to question anything I'm going to stick my nose in his face and yell, '_You know why!" _like they do in the movies.

Jacob took another step forward, keep his eyes locked on my abdominal. His fingers traced and re-traced the light pink scars which made me shudder.

All of a sudden he dropped my shirt, let out a long suffering sigh and looked at the ground before looking at me again.

"Come to finish what you started Jake?"

Insert bitchy Leah mode.

He visibly flinched which made me feel guilty for a second. Only a second. I know he didn't mean to do anything rash but it comes in the boy's blood.

"Leah, I'm- I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. You could have been seriously hurt-or dea-but…erm…if there's anything I can do…to make it up to you…please." He said sincerely.

First off, I kind of was seriously hurt Jake. If you don't call three Wolverine claws to the face and chest serious than your crazier than I thought. For some weird reason, I couldn't feel angry or upset at all. I was just happy that he was here. If it's anyone I want to get mauled by it'd be Jacob. I didn't want to cuss him out, never will I mention that to Quil or Embry, so I just forgive him.

"I forgive you-"

"Look Leah-"

We both stopped short, letting that awkward moment pass because we both starting saying something at the same time.

"What?" Jacob asked, looking bewildered.

"I said I forgive you, I kind of had it coming. I'm sorry I was trying to keep secrets, it wasn't right." I hadn't notice that I was looking at the ground but when I looked up his face had me laughing.

He was totally confused; it looked like he just got mind fucked or something. Then his features slowly changed and his frown turned upside down into that nice soft warm smile that I've grown to love.

"Thanks. Damn Leah, you never cease to surprise me. I was kind of ready to be broken and have my limbs ripped out." He scratched his head and laughed.

"Your lucky day then I guess." I smiled again.

We looked at each other for another moment and I realize he never got to finish what he wanted to say earlier.

"Were you going to say something earlier?"

He looked blank for a second but remembered what it was and said, "Yeah, look Leah. I need to talk to you. Something's happened."

I started to freak thinking Seth or my Mom had been hurt or taken or turned into a zombie or something. I guess Jake noticed because he put a hand on my shoulder and cupped my chin. Why did he have to be so fucking sweet and gentle? Your too close man, too close.

"Leah it's nothing bad I swear. In fact it's the complete opposite." He still stared intently at me, sometimes looking at the damage done, but held his smile.

I didn't want to be stuck in the doorway anymore than I had to so I took a step back, twisted out of his hold before I did something stupid.

"Maybe we should talk inside." I suggested. He walked in, shut the door and then took my hand to lead me upstairs.

"Jacob what's wrong? What happened?" The stupid boy was stressing me out, I mean witches could've taken over the damn planet by now and he was keeping the fun secret to himself. I yanked out of his grasp before he could open the door to my room and crossed my arms.

He froze in his tracks and chuckled silently. Jake turned to me and said,

"I don't know what is it with you but…you keep breaking apart our legends, proving them false, and I'm glad you do."

"What the hell are you talking about Jake?"

"I've gone three days without thinking once about Renesemee."

Realization stabbed me in the gut hard and boy oh boy did I love it.

* * *

I know its been a really really really long time but thank you for putting up with me! Thank you for all the fantastic reviews and I hope you have a nice rest of the day!

-Mikeysgurl916


End file.
